Ninjago: Season 11: Harumi Returns Part 2
by jesus.gonzalez21
Summary: This is a squeal of the Harumi Returns story I made. But, it shows the season 11 series but also the aftermath of Waste True Potential. She returned to the ninjas but face fire snakes in ninjago and ice samurais from another world. Can the ninjas save ninjago? Can they save the other world? Will they lose? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Previously on Ninjago. Harumi survives the building collapse but lost her memories. She was brought to the ninjas with a little trust issues but Lloyd gave her a second chance. But as the remnants of the Sons of Garmadon was lead by a surviving Oni and captured Lloyd and turned him evil. But with the help of the ninjas allies and with Harumi memories return, the ninjas fought bravely to stop the evil and turned Lloyd back. After the battle, Harumi went her separate ways to find her own path. But as she left a new evil has arisen. Will Harumi returns, will the ninjas fight this battle, what will happen if they fail to find out now.**

**Chapter 1**: After Wasted True Potential

Meanwhile in a village:

In the middle of a unname village, the citizens are having a peaceful time enjoying peace. Then came from a building, 10 muggers are stealing good of money in each bag and came out to the back door without anyone seeing them.

"That was too easy." One of the muggers said.

"I know. The ninjas may be heroes, but they can't always be everywhere." The other said while lifting the bag.

The leader pushed them away to give them orders. "Come on guys! Let's go before we jinks it!"

The muggers then head out while keeping a low profile, but they didn't notice another person is watching them with a dark green gi it was wearing and then jump from roof to roof to catch up to them without being seen. And then with the muggers in an alleyway, two of them are caught and pulled away from their group. "What was that?" One of them said as they turned to see two members are mission. "Wasn't their 10 of us here?" he questioned. And then came from the shadows was dark green spinjitzu and knock three of them out startling the rest.

"Nice sneak method." said a female voice. And then came from a punch to the next one and shows a dark green ninja appeared in front of them. "But not that sneaky enough for a ninja." She mocked them as she readied her stance for them to fight.

"What?! A new Ninja?!" the leader question loudly in rage. And turn to his remaining team. "What are you standing around her for?! Get that ninja!" he ordered as his team came to attack him. But the ninja fought back by block punches and kicking them and counter punch them back. As they fought, the leader tries to make a quick get away with a bag off goods.

As the dark green ninja finish fighting the group, she saw the leader getting away. She ran through building to building until she reach the front before the leader did. She stands in front of the leader who is shock. "Going somewhere?" she playfully questioned.

The muggers and their leader are now tied to a rope and left them there for security to take them away. The citizens of the villages saw what happened and cheers to the new ninja who is on the roof waving to them for the support and then jumped out of their sight and into the forest for another adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods:

The dark green ninja set up camp in the middle of the night in the woods. She have a tent, campfire, some food around to eat and some ninjas weapons (Mostly a double-bladed scythe, a sword and a bow staff). As the dark ninja rested, she removed her mask to reveal her face. It was Harumi with her hair down while sitting near the fire for warmth.

"Another mission complete" she said to herself as she sat there while drinking some water for refreshments. "I wonder how Lloyd and the others are doing. It's been awhile since I last saw them." She said as she put out the fire and got to her tent for some rest for the night. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

While she sleeps, she was dreaming of her in the monastery which got her confused. She heard the front door banging as something or someone is trying to bust in. As she got closed, the door bust saw an army of fire like snake mummies storming the monastery. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" She demanded as they ignore her as they shoot fire everywhere and saw them attacking Ninjago City, and they she saw an ice dragon in a lake village and freezes everything including the people that lived there. And then saw what looks like an emperor with an ice staff sitting on a throne. And then the last one saw the ninjas frozen solid with only Lloyd head still intact.

"Harumi! You have to help us! We need you!" Lloyd pleaded as the snow frozen him as well causing Harumi to wake up shaking in startled right in the morning.

"Whoa. What a nightmare." She said. "But it feels so real." She watched the sky as the sun came up and thought about the rest of the ninjas and Lloyd in worried. "Maybe I should head to the monastery to see my friends." she thought of as she packed her gear and headed back to the monastery as she headed off into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance of the Monastery:

Harumi walked up an entire stair ways of the mountain right in front of the Monastery when she left to find her own path. She put her things down and walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

"Hello Master Wu!?" Harumi called out. "It's me. Harumi!"

Then she heard some walking and someone unlocking the door. As it opened, she saw Wu standing right in front of her with a smile on his face. "Harumi." Wu said. "It's so good to see you again."

"Same to you master." Harumi bowed in respect. "Are the rest of the Ninjas here?" She asked.

"They are here alright Harumi." Wu said as he reveal to them to be beating down into a pile while groaning. "But out of shape by the looks of it."

Harumi is curious. "What happened to them?"

"They were out of shape after the defeat of the Oni and the Sons of Garmadon after you left." Wu answered. "They grown soft after that. Too many parties as well and games." Wu smiled. "So I thought them a lesson to get them back in shape."

Harumi giggled after he told them about their humility.

As she giggled, Lloyd hear someone giggling at them with a familiar voice he's knows. He got his head together and saw the door open revealing Harumi. "Harumi? Is that you?" Lloyd asked in shock of seeing her again.

"Yes Lloyd. It's me." Harumi answered with a smile. "I have returned."

Lloyd got out of his team and ran straight to Harumi for a reunion hug. Harumi returns the hug as she sighs of returning to where she belongs. The ninjas snickered at the green ninja girlfriend returned.

"Alright you two. Break it up." Kai called out interrupting the couple reunion.

They couple break away from each other while they blush. "So Harumi." Lloyd began. "What's brings you back here?"

"Well. I wanted to see you guys again after that battle we had." Harumi answered. "I have been traveling around Ninjago doing some good deeds by stopping some criminals in small villages."

Jay then got up in surprise. "Wow. You did all that by yourself?" He ask in debelife.

"Hey. I have my memories skills as the quiet one and some short training Lloyd gave me." Harumi said in defended. "I'm just a little shaky about my dream last night." she added in.

Zane then react to her last statement. "Wait. What dream did you have last night exacally."

Harumi is a little confused about Zane question but she answered anyway. "Well, I dreamt about some kind of fire snake mummy with a fire snake army attacking ninjago. And then came was an ice dragon freezing what looks like Sticks along with the people and then…" She doesn't want to tell the the ninjas being frozen. "I also some guy in an ice armor with an ice staff sitting in some sorta ice throne."

Zane backed away a little after her statement of her dream. He turned his head around and whisper to himself, "She had that dream too."

"What did you say Zane?" Harumi asked.

Zane got startled and spoke. "Uh nothing important."

Harumi is curious about Zane after telling him about her dream. Her thoughts about it was interrupted when Wu spoke to her.

"Alright Harumi." Wu said. "How about we test your skills and see if you have lost your touch." he suggested

Harumi then thought of that idea. "Okay Wu. I'll give it a try." she accepted.

"But I must warn you." Wu warned. "If you fail to defeat me like the ninjas. You will be facing the chicken!"

Harumi is confused about the last one until she saw the chicken walking towards her. "This little thing? He's cute." As she was about to pet it, it spark up it's lighting abilities startling Harumi back a little. The chicken calmed down and turned back to normal, but Wu is ginning about his point. "Okay. I don't know where you get that. But I don't wanna get zap like the rest." she said nervously.

"Then don't fail." Wu simply said as he and Harumi ready stances to being fighting. "Okay time to begin shall we?" He brought out his staff as Harumi brought out one of her swords. "NINJA-GO!" he called out to began.

Harumi and Wu then fought one on one to each other as they show to be quick on their feet. Harumi tries to punch Wu but he did some flips on her as he stuck her head with his bow staff making her lose focus as he pushed her back. But, Harumi flips and landed perfectly on the ground still willing to fight.

"I have to admit. Your quick for an old man." Harumi said.

"I am old. Not weak." Wu points out.

Harumi then charge at Wu again as he duck the sword and then use his staff as the clash into each other with each strike. Harumi had an idea as she uses her weapon to try and swing it at Wu but he prepared to block it. But by surprise, Harumi kick Wu in the stomach as he was sent back to the top of the roof of the Monastery. Harumi jumped to the top of the roof ready her weapon.

"Using my own attack against me." Wu said in impressed. "That was very clever."

"I learn from the best". Harumi said as she looked down at Lloyd who is blushing from her comment.

Wu charge at Harumi but she did a couple a backflips on the roof to gain more room. As Wu followed her, she brought out a pair of throwing stars at Wu who deflected as Harumi jumped flip at him with her sword as she and Wu clash again as they were deflection each other strike. Wu was losing his footing as Harumi notice him being tired out. She took the advantage as she pushed Wu back and then dropped her weapon and ready for the blow from Wu.

The Ninjas (Except Lloyd) worried on what is going on. "What is she doing?" Jay said. "She about to give up!" Zane said next. "Why did she drop her weapon!?" Cole said. "She's about to lose!" Nya said. "And about to be zap by the chicken!" Kai yelled.

"No." Lloyd said calmly as the ninjas are surprise to see him calm about her situation. "She's about to win." he believed in her as he and the rest watch.

Wu ran up to Harumi for the final strike, but his exhausting and low energy was distraction him when Harumi grabbed his staff before he hit her. She grabbed hold of it and took it away from Wu with a kick to the stomach as he was step back. Harumi then did some spins with the staff and used it on Wu with a wack to the stomach and to the sides as he was thrown back to the ground of the Monastery and too tired to stand up. Harumi jumped off the roof and stand in front of Wu tired state with a smile on her face.

"I guess I still got it." Harumi gloated and dropped his staff on the ground for her victory.

The Ninjas gathered around Harumi cheering for her win. "That was cool girl!" Cole cheered. "We didn't even lay a scratch on him but you did it great." Nya said. "That was awesome!" Jay said.

"Nice job Harumi." Lloyd said as he walked up to her and hug her. "You did great out there."

"Thanks Lloyd." Harumi said while smiling and came to thought. "You know. How about I stay here for a while." The ninjas are surprise to Harumi question. "It's been a while since I last saw you guys. And I traveled far and wide until I wanted to see you guys again."

The ninjas turned to each other and then back to Harumi.

"Are you kidding? We love to have you here!" Jay said.

Harumi's eyes widen in surprise.

"We haven't seen you in months and we wanted you to stay here." Nya said.

"I was tough on you when I didn't trust you." Kai said. "Maybe a fresh start will be good for a change."

They turned back to their master who is still on the floor and then getting up with his staff.

"What do you say master Wu?" Lloyd question.

Wu looked up into their eye. "Are you kidding?!" The ninjas frown in thinking he's saying no. "She's the only ninja who's still in shape and an excellent fighter. Of course she can stay!" He said in cheering.

The Ninjas cheered for Wu advice and Lloyd gave Harumi a hug for happiness.

"Did you hear that Harumi? Wu said 'Yes'!" Lloyd said.

"Yes I did." Harumi said. "It's good to be back." She gave Lloyd a peck on the cheek with him being stunted about it.

"Ye.. Yeah. Great to have you back." Lloyd said in a little embarrassed.

The couple smiled at each other. "Come on you love birds. We got some training to do." Kai interrupts again which makes them groan in frustration.

"Kai." Lloyd called out. "You ruined everything."

Kai ignores his comment as he and the rest of the team restart their training to get the team back in shape as Lloyd and Harumi hold hands to finally reunited and start training together like they used to and prepare for whatever comes in Ninjago just incase.

**Will the ninjas get back in shape? What evil is out there in Ninjago? Why is Zane is curious about her dreams? Is Harumi dream is a warning or just a dream? Find out now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Ninjago. Harumi been saving a few villages across ninjago and been going on her own since the oni and sons of garmadon battle. And then some dream came to her when a fire snake army and an ice creature in some ice world attacks which cause her to worry and go back to rejoin the team around the time they are out of shape. And then Zane as asked about the dream, he was feared by it as well. What is Zane hidden from the group? What is Harumi dream meant? Will the Ninjas get back in shape? What evil is coming? Find out now!**

**Chapter 2****:** Questing for Quests

Meanwhile in the Monastery:

The Ninjas are doing some training to get back into shape since their defeat to Wu was proving his point. All the ninjas (except Lloyd who is meditating with Wu) is training their skills. Harumi is doing great among the rest, she got her speed going by jumping from pole to pole, she dodge the swords by ducking and flipping, she even dodge the beam bags and block the arrows with her bow staff. After she grabbed one and spins around a couple of times, she let go and flip to the ground and then stand foot first in a ninja pose showing off the gang.

"Okay. When did you from rookie to master?" Jay question. "We haven't seen you for a while and you already about best us." he added.

"I guess that's what happens when you been around Ninjago and doing some good deeds." Harumi susjested with a chuckle.

As the ninjas trained. Lloyd step out with a frown face after his meditation to Master Wu making the ninjas curious about their plan to get back into shape.

"How it'd go?" Cole asked.

"He's… in a mood." Lloyd reply. Meaning master wu is still angry.

"Did he give you a quest tip?" Jay questioned.

Lloyd nodded his head. "No, he said we have to figure it out on our own."

"How hard is it to get back into shape?" Harumi questioned. "How hard can it be?"

"I've been thinking about it for _five _minutes! I'm tapped out Harumi!" Kai said in frustration.

"Okay _hothead_, cool off." Harumi giggled as Kai frowns on her joke on him being the Master of fire.

"Maybe when we need a change of scenery. Sometimes ideas come to you better if you change your surroundings." Jay suggested. A few minutes later the ninjas (except Harumi without a swimsuit) in a hot tub trying to think of a way to get in shape. "Nope, still nothing."

Harumi looked at the hot tub while seeing the ninjas relaxing in it. "When did you guys get a hot tub?" she questioned.

"We had a little spare time during our free time Harumi." Lloyd simply said.

"I can see why Wu is angry and how he beat you guys." Harumi said.

"Haha. Very funny girl." Cole said in sarcasm as he's drinking from his guzzler cap on his head while thinking.

Kai sigh as he's losing some ideas. "We need a villain." He said.

"What about Ultra Violet?" Cole suggested.

"Uh she's nuts." Kai simply denied. "I'd rather face Killow."

"I wouldn't face my old team again." Harumi reply while shivering of her memories as the Quiet One. "I don't think I wanna see their faces after the last attack."

"And they're both incarcerated in Kryptarium Prison." Zane pointed out.

"What about Master Chen?" Nya suggested.

"The Departed Realm." Zane pointed out again.

"Pythor?" Cole suggested.

"Whereabouts unknown." Zane informed. "Location him would require some efforts."

"Efforts?" Cole questioned. "Uhhh, no." he simply said as he continued to slurp his guzzler hat.

"Eh, finding a good villain is hard." Kai simply said.

"Let's face it: There aren't any villains left," Jay gives up. "Except well, um.." he turned to Lloyd who looks at him back.

"Say it. It's my dad." Lloyd said in disapprovingly.

"Maybe we're aiming too high." Nya thought. "Maybe we just need like a criminal or a gangster." she suggested

"Pfft. I'd settled for a bully." Jay said on thinking it's too easy.

"Really?" Harumi narrowed her eyes. "I've been traveling around Ninjago and their always bad guys out there." she pointed out.

"Okay. I see your point." Jay admitted.

"Perhaps we should check in with the Commissioner." Zane suggested. "We might be able to assist him in prevention of crime." he added.

The ninjas chattered happily. "Yeah. Good idea."

"I don't know if meeting the Commissioner is a good idea." Harumi point out. "Last time I saw him I got arrested and pretty crazy."

Lloyd got out of the hot tub and walked up to Harumi with his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll understand." he then have second thoughts. "But just incase keep your mask on." he whispered to her.

Harumi nodded as the ninjas began to aboard the bounty while heading for Ninjago City.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ninjago City:

A Policeman was walking around casually until the Ninjas dropped their anchor down on the street. "AAHH!" he yelled in surprise and then started panting to calm down.

The Commissioner was busy painting his ship until he heard running coming from the hallways and then a door opened to reveal the ninjas. "Commissioner!" Lloyd called out but got interrupted by the Commissioner.

"Ooh, Ooh, wh-wh-what is it now? Robot pirates? Lava zombies?" The Commissioner guessed.

"Huh?" Cole was confused of his opinions.

"No. Nothing like that. Lloyd answered. "We just want to help you catch some bad guys."

"Oh." The Commissioner said. "Well, actually, it's been pretty quiet around here. We don't have any outstanding warrants." He then looked at the extra ninja next to Lloyd. "Who's this? Is she a new member of your team?" He asked.

Harumi is startled that the Commissioner saw her and think fast. "I'm a new ninja to the team. I traveled around doing good deeds and figure I be with a team of my own." She lied to trick the Commissioner as he looked straight at her.

"Okay, that makes sense." The Commissioner shrugged his shoulders on buying it while Harumi took a deep breath i relife.

"Aww, there's gotta be _something_ for us to do." Kai complains.

"Hmm." The Commissioner trying to find something for them but gives up. "Not really. Take a look at the board."

He pointed to the board of crime and see there's nothing for the ninjas to stop. "Oh." Kai seeing his point and then he saw a drawing of a monster on the board. "Aha! Who's that?" He asked for him to find out.

"Oh that?" The Commissioner said as he looked at the drawing. "Oh, that's a joke. Someone drew a monster." he simply said as Kai frowned.

"What about an escape convict? Or a fugitive?" Nya asked.

"Nope. Nothing." The Commissioner said.

"Um. A felon?" Kai asked

"Nope."

"Hoodlum?"

"No."

"A crook?"

"Nope."

"Monster?"

"Nothing."

All the ninjas sighed in defeat for no action. "Wow. Ninjago City been going peacefully lately." Harumi said and turn to the ninjas who are down in the dumps. "Cheer up guys." she said to keep up their hope. "I'm sure something will turn up soon."

And then Jimmy the police officer opened the door and came in. "Sir?" he asked for the Commissioner's attention.

"Oh, what's up, Jimmy?" the Commissioner asked.

"Just got a tip about an illegal bootlegging operation down at the wharfs." Jimmy explained.

"We got it!" Lloyd exclaim as he and the rest of the ninjas take off.

Kai turn back to them. "Yeah! You guys relax, we'll handle this." He ran to catch up to the ninjas as Harumi turn to them.

"They need action to get back into shape." Harumi simply said. "I better go too. See ya later." she waved at them as they wave back as she took off.

The Ninjas dashed off to their destination, only to run into a wall. They asked for directions while Harumi shake her head in embarrassing until they arrive at a door. "Okay, on three. Kick open the door, storm the place, and take them down." Lloyd ordered as the ninjas pulled out their weapons and burst through the doors. "Freeze right there!" he yelled.

"Ahh!"They saw a salesman who screamed in fear and throw his hands up in the air and dropped a bottle of juice. "Uh… You young fellas wanna buy some prune juice?" he asked in fear.

"Aww." The ninjas sigh as they got the wrong guy.

"Sorry. We thought you were someone else." Harumi apologize. "We're trying to catch someone." she explained.

"Oh." the salesman realize. "Well then that's all right." he accepted their apology.

The Ninjas returned to the Commissioner with frown faces (Except Harumi is still wearing her mask.)

"There's gotta be something." Lloyd said in disberit.

"An outstanding warrant? Unpaid parking tickets? Anything?!" Nya said in plead.

"Easy guys." Harumi said as she put her hand on Lloyd shoulder. "This kind of stuff takes time. You can't rush it."

"We know Harumi." Lloyd replied. "It's just that master Wu wants the team to get back in shape but it's slow going." he said.

"I'm sure it will happen soon." Harumi said in confident.

And then they turned their heads as Jimmy opened the doors. "What's up, Jimmy?" The Commissioner asked.

"Something about a disturbance at the Kryptarium Prison" Jimmy explained.

The Ninjas then smiled as they put their hoods back on. "Yes!" Lloyd yelled in happiness.

"Jackpot!" Nya yelled as they dashed off as result of blowing Jimmy hat off. Harumi picked up his had.

"Sorry again. They just really want action." Harumi handed him his hat as she caught up with the ninjas.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kryptarium Prison:

The ninjas arrived at Kryptarium Prison as they hear loud sound coming from inside Kryptarium Prison.

"That sounds terrible!" Cole yelled from hearing the alarm.

"We better get in there!" Jay called out.

"On three!" Lloyd ordered. "One, two, three!" The ninjas kicked down the doors to see two prisoners doing a video about something.

"Oh, hi, guys." Noble greet the ninjas.

"I don't understand. Where's the riot?" Lloyd asked in confusing.

"Riot? Oh, goodness, no." Noble said and then explain. "Just a little dispute. But we worked it out, didn't we, fellas?" he asked the two prisoners.

"I overreact, and I apologize." Inmate #1 said to the other.

"And I'm sorry I expressed myself so poorly." Inmate #2 said back.

Lloyd throw his hood down and turns back to the rest of the Ninja. "Where now?"

"I don't know." Harumi said. "This false alarm thing is getting confusing for these times."

"Do you think the prison cafeteria has… cake?" Cole asked for his craving for cake.

"Aww." The ninja sigh knowingly about Cole's addiction to cake.

"Since we're here anyway, perhaps we should check in with Killow." Jay suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe he's up to something." Kai said in eager to pick a fight with Killow.

The ninjas walked to go see Killow as Harumi just stand a little nervous to see her former member after she betrayed her own team.

"This… will be a little awkward." Harumi said in breath. Lloyd turned his head as he saw Harumi standing there nervous when he knows how nervous she is to see one of her former team again. He walked up to her and holds her hand to ease the feeling.

"It's okay." Lloyd said in a soft voice. "If push comes to shove, just look at me." he said to calm her more as Harumi took a deep breath to calm down as she and Lloyd walked up to the rest while holding each others hands.

In Killow's cell, Killow is painting when the Ninjas arrives in his cell.

"Hello, Killow." Nya said to be tough.

"Oh, hi, guys. Hi Harumi, good to see you again." Killow said in a calm voice which surprise Harumi to see how calm he is as she never seen him this calm before. Especially when he greet her nicely and not angry for betraying him and the rest.

"Don't 'Oh, hi, guys. Hi Harumi, good to see you again." me." Kai said in serious. "What are you up too?" he demanded.

"Nothing." Killow simply said. "I'm just trying to finish up my painting." He explained as he holds out his painting a dog carrying a dynamite. "You like it?" he asked the gang which surprise Harumi more to see him this good at painting.

"Ehh, it's okay." Jay honestly said while impressed.

"Wow." Harumi exclaimed. "You're pretty good at painting there Killow." she complimented him.

"Thanks Harumi. I'm appreciated." Killow commented as Harumi smiled behind the mask to see one of her men having a change of pace like she did.

"Uhh, why does the puppy have a stick of dynamite?" Kai questioned about his painting.

"Oh, well, he's an angry puppy. But he's learning to control his anger, just like me." Killow explained. "I find painting very soothing." he added.

Jay facepalm himself and then walks away. "Thanks for nothing, Killow." Lloyd said as Killowe glowers at them as they walked away except Harumi standing there looking at him.

"Don't mind them. Their just grumpy for not getting any action." Harumi explained as Killow calmed down. "By the way, I'm glad you change like me Killow." she complimented him.

"Yeah." Killow replied. "I can see why you did. You start a new life to have a chance to it. I can't say the same to Ultra Violet." he said as they looked at Ultra Violet cell next to them as she keeps punching and kicking while screaming crazy. "I don't know if she'll ever change." he added.

"Well, at least I have one of my former group change." Harumi smiled as she and Killow shook hands while amending with each other past. "I'll catch you around." she said as she walks back to the ninjas.

"See ya Harumi." Killow waved goodbye to her former leader and now friend as she walked out of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ninjago City:

The Ninjas went back to the police department in boredom. But they go into excitement as Jimmy opens the door.

"Got a cat on a tree." Jimmy said.

The Ninja look at each other awkwardly. "There's an emergency for animals on a tree? Wow, they do have emergencies for everything." Harumi said as the ninjas goes off to rescue the cat.

As they climb on the tree without Harumi, who is on the ground, the ninja about to grab the cat to bring it back down as it meow for safety. As they climbed down, Kai slipped his gripped. "Ahh!" he screamed.

"No!" Lloyd screamed as the Ninja fall of tree and into the ground. Luckley Harumi stepped out of the way before they crushed her as they fell to the ground.

"Ow." Zane said in pain as the cat jumps down onto the Ninja and bounds to its owner.

"There's your cat." Kai muffled in pain.

"Mr. Whiskers!" the girl said happy that her cat is safe. Harumi walked up to the ninjas and picked Lloyd up as they groan in pain.

"Maybe Master Wu did said that you gone too soft." Harumi said in offences of the ninjas. "I mean, these alarms are weird but you ninjas barley even got back some strength. You need a real action to get back into the front lines." she explained when suddenly turning their attention to a scream heard across the street. "Like that for instance." she pointed out as the ninjas rushed in to help what's going on.

Inside the building, there are robbers in the building. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this is a stick-up!" one of them said. "Cash, watches, wallets in the bag. Now!" the other ordered as the Lloyd burst open the doors as the ninjas rush in to defeat the robbers. Before they do so, they find out that there are directors who are filming a movie.

"Stop! Cut! Cut! Cut!" a director yelled. "This isn't in the script! Who ought to write these changes?!" he asked angrily to his followers.

Zane then dropped the acting robber sheepishly. "Oh, boy." Lloyd said in embarrassment.

"Okay. My mistake for that choice." Harumi pointed out in apology to her friends.

The Ninjas returned to the Commissioner's office and then looked excitedly at Jimmy when he opens the door.

"Coffee spilled in the break room!" Jimmy yelled as the Ninjas lay back down disapprovingly. And then some time he came back again. "Someone used the last roll of toilet paper." he said as Kai looks away sheepishly in hinting as he was the one who did while the rest of the ninjas looked down in boredom. And the next wait,he comes back again "There's a bull in a china shop." he said as the ninjas look down in dismay. And then the next time, he came back with doughnuts to give for the ninjas. Cole smiles happily for sweets, while the ninjas sigh sadly.

Lloyd looked at his doughnut in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening to us."

"There's literally nothing to do in the entire city." Nya said.

"I was outside of Ninjago City and there was a lot of crime and attacks in small towns." Harumi said. "I guess Ninjago City is too big and safe for people to live in." she guessed as she took a bite on her doughnut while her mask hid her face but opens her mouth hole.

"You were lucky dark-green ninja." Lloyd said while hiding her name. "Your a great fighter compared to all of us. But still, we need to find something to do.l" he added as Harumi smiled at him.

"Statistically, the absence of a single crime of felony in a city this size is remarkable." Zane informed them.

"I wish I could understand what you just said, but I don't." Cole said to Zane in not understanding him.

"How is it a city of this size has no crime?" Kai asked and then turns to the Commissioner who is painting his ship. "And how is it that you are always working on that model ship, and never make any progress?!" He yelled at the Commissioner in frustration on his ship painting.

"What" the Commissioner said as he lifted his head up while didn't hear Kai right.

"Oh, never mind." Kai quickly said as he didn't want to get the Commissioner angry.

Lloyd throws his doughnut on Cole's lap while thinking. "What is going on with us? We're getting loopy. We're Ninja! We need action, suspense, danger!" he called out as Jimmy walks in carrying a pile of paper.

"You guys could help me with some filing." Jimmy suggested to the team.

"How is that dangerous?" Lloyd asked him.

"If you're not paying attention, you could get a paper cut?" Jimmy explained.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Monastery:

After a few hours, the Ninjas finish filing when they returned to the Monastery in defeated while they got paper cuts while Harumi didn't as she giggled at them for not staying focused.

"If I see another file again, it'll be too soon." Lloyd said in grumbling.

"Let's never do that again." Nya suggested.

"So many paper cuts. I can't believe I lost to a filing cabinet." Cole said.

"That's what you get for not staying focus while doing it." Harumi said as she giggled at them.

Wu slowly gazed at them without the team knowing he was there. "Hmm." and he smiled at Haumi for staying in shape.

The team walked up to the Living Room. "Let's not do that again." Lloyd said as he flops on the couch. "Ever." he added.

"Okay with me." Nya agreed.

"Me too." Cole said.

"Me three." Jay said.

Kai handed Lloyd some soda and turns on the Tv. "I'm here with Ninjago's foremost archaeologist, Clutch Powers, who's discovered an unknown pyramid buried deep in the Desert of Doom. Professor Powers, what can you tell us about the pyramid?" Gayel Gossip announced to the news and show the guy who is wearing an eye patched with the camera on his face.

"Absolutely nothing, Gayle. I haven't been inside and I don't plan to." Clutch Powers explained.

"But… I thought-" Before Gayle could finish, Clutch interrupts her words as he takes the microphone.

"You wanna know what's inside?" Clutch said to the watchers as he continues, Traps, and booby -traps. Bunk Loads of them. Pitfalls and blow darts and fake tiles that collapse when you step on them. Big boulders that drop on you, no thank you." he explains.

Lloyd leans forward, watching closely. Nya nudges Cole awake when he was asleep this whole time. Harumi just watch with her eyebrows narrowed in not buying it. "That guy is too chicken to be an adventurer. I'd rather go and be crushed by a roof over my head then be him." Harumi said.

"Harumi, shh." Kai said. "This might be more for us to get back into shape."

"Or you could continue training to get back into shape." she said as the ninjas just shrug their shoulders in not doing it. "Or you can just find real action to do it. Okay then." Harumi gives up as the others continue to watch the news.

"But… isn't that your job, as an archaeologist to you know, explore and go on dangerous quests?" Gayel asked him.

"Technically, yes. What's your point." Clutch said as doesn't care attitude. While the ninjas are watching, every gazed at Lloyd who is gazing at the tv for their new idea to come.

"Well, someone has to go inside." Gayel pointed out.

"It would take a ninja to survive what's in there." Clutch pointed back. "Do I look like a ninja?!" he yelled.

"No." Gayel simply said.

"Point made." Clutch said as he dashed away from the camera.

The ninjas got excited for their way to get back into shape as Lloyd jumps up. "That's it! That's our quest!" he said so excited.

"I'll pack my bag!" Nya said.

"Sunscreen! Bring a lot of sunscreen" Cole added.

Ohh, this is going to be so much fun!" Jay yelled out.

The Ninja (except Harumi) leaps up and high five each other. "Ninja, GOO!" hey called as they run off to be prepared for their adventure while Harumi just stands there a little amused to their excitement.

"Well, they wanted a quest so, they got it." Harumi said to herself while still watching the news to see the ending.

"Well, there you have it. Gayle Gossip broadcasting from a mysterious secret pyramid, that's... gonna stay secret, because no one's going in." Gayel said to the viewers as she walks off, muttering. "And I got my hair done, especially for this case. What a bust."

Harumi shook her head feeling sorry for her. As she was about to turn off the Tv until she saw the camera zooms in on a template displaying a snake like mummy that Harumi saw in her dream. Harumi is startled as she saw the same symbol from her dream. "What?" she muttered. "That's the same template I saw in my dreams. Why is it there?" She question on thought about the template and her dreams maybe connected.

"HARUMI!" Lloyd called out. "Are you coming? We need you to be part of this!"

Harumi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him. "I'm coming! Just a second!" she yelled when she turned off the tv while also thinking about her dreams and the template as she run off to join the others to pack for the trip.

**Will the Ninjas get back into shape? Will Harumi figure out her dream? Will the Ninjas find a way into the pyramid? Find out next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Ninjago. The Ninjas was searching for a Quest around Ninjago City but found nothing. But then, an adventurer name Clutch Powder found an old snake pyramid in the desert but can't go in since he's not a ninja. The Ninjas found a quest and then began to get ready. Before Harumi catch up to them, she saw the same snake symbol on a template in the tv news channel and then think that their might be a connection. Can the ninjas get to the pyramid? Will they get back in shape? Does this quest have a connection with Harumi's dreams? Find out now!**

**Chapter 3**: A Rocky Start

Meanwhile at the Monastery:

The Ninjas are beginning to pack supplies for the trip but they don't know what to pack when they start running around the Monastery. While the ninjas are busy packing, Harumi was already pack since she doesn't have much stuff in the Monastery when she never lived there in the start. She was outside in the training area in the Monastery watching the sky while the others get ready. And then Pixel and Wu came out to see her.

"Hey Harumi. What are you doing?" Pixel asked.

"Oh hey Pixel. Hey Wu." Harumi greeted them back. "I'm just waiting for the others while they get there things ready." she explained.

"Supplies for what?" Wu asked curious.

"Oh. You weren't told?" Harumi asked as Wu and Pixel shook their heads no. "They've must've been busy. Let's go see them." she said as she along with Wu and Pixel walked inside the Monastery halls to check on the ninjas. When they entered, they saw the ninjas rushing things around when Jay mention his travel pillow and then keeps it away from the chicken.

"That's the last of it!" Lloyd announced.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wu demanded.

"We're off on our quest, remember?" Lloyd reminded Wu. "To hone in our Ninja skills."

"Yeah. They've found a quest to get back into shape." Harumi explained. "I'll be coming along as part of the team."

"How long are you going for?" Wu asked the team.

"I dunno. Day or two?" Jay guessed.

"It depends on the trip." Harumi reply. "We might be gone for a while."

"Just like you always say: Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it." Cole said something Wu would said.

The trio got confused about Cole's words. "I never said that." Wu said.

"Yeah that's doesn't make sense. Even for me." Harumi commented as Cole frowned.

Jay sick his head on Wu's face for a closer comment. "Ha! And you said we never listen!" he joked.

"I never said that either." Wu reply back as Harumi rolled her eyes with a little giggle.

"I think you are rubbing on them Master Wu." Harumi said with a little giggle.

"I guess I do have a habbits with words." Wu admitted with a little chuckle.

Pixel turn to them with a smile. "Master Wu, Harumi, perhaps this is an opportunity to field test the new joint tactical vehicles." she suggested as the ninjas stopped packing when they heard her.

"Oh! What new joint tac-wha?" Kai questioned excitedly.

"Yeah. I'm new to this place and even I'm surprise. What new vehicles Pixel?" Harumi asked the robot.

Then Pixel guided them to the living room as the ninjas watched her produces three shurikens and at a target. It lifted up and revealed a button which Pixel pressed and the Tv moves down to reveal a hidden door making the ninjas awed at it.

"Wow." Nya said.

They stepped inside as Pixel scanned her hand to start up the elevator.

"Did anyone know this was here?" Lloyd asked the group.

"You guys didn't notice this thing in your own home?" Harumi asked in shock as the ninjas shook their heads no in response.

"No." Cole first said.

"Ugh. Nobody tells me anything." Kai whined.

"We'll among for any of you besides Harumi who's new to the group, we've been working on it for the past six months." Pixel explained.

The ninjas are shocked at her responds. "I didn't even notice construction!" Jay yelled in shocked.

Pixel looked at him in disapproval. "You were playing video games." Pixel simply said.

"Eh?" Jay said as he flashback to when he was distracted playing his games while Wu and Pixel was doing construction during that time. "Hah." he said.

As the elevator stopped and opened up, the ninjas are surprised to see a hidden base underneath the Monastery with all of their old vehicles and the Destiny Bounty docked inside. And a big computer at the other end with some new vehicles around them.

"Whoa!" The ninjas said.

"Wow! You guys see that?!" Jay yelled.

"Hohohohoh." Kai and Cole said excitedly as they looked around.

Jay grabs Lloyd and shakes him uncontrollably. "We have a secret base!"

The ninjas continue to looked awed around the new base as Harumi looked amazed at their new base underneath their home.

"Like. This place is bigger than the castle." Harumi commented. "When did you and Wu have time to do all this in 6 months Pixel?" she asked her.

"We have some building experience in the past." Pixel explained. "And a few blueprints from the Samurai X cave Nya used to have." she added as she rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Well this is a new building base experience level to level 20." Harumi gives the point to Pixel as they looked around the base some more.

Nya saw a vehicle that looks like the bounty. "What's that?" she pointed out.

"It is a heavily armored, six-wheeled mobile command vehicle." Pixel explained. "I call it the Land Bounty."

"Wow. It looks like the Destiny Bounty compared to the designed." Harumi pointed out. "Nice ground vehicle Pix." she added.

"Thank you. I have my free time to build." Pixel thanks the compliment.

The Ninjas then rushed into the vehicles they picked. Cole used the earth cycle called the Rock Cycle and Kai picked a red one called the Katana 4x4. "Dibs on the cycle!" Cole called out. "Dibs on the red one!" Kai called out to the vehicles they choose while Jay complains on not getting to pick one for himself.

While Harumi was about to enter the Land Bounty, she saw a bike with a dark green color coded on it, with two golden swords in the front, with white flowers on for paint, and with an extra seat on the back of it. "Wow. What's this Pixel?" Harumi asked.

Pixel saw what's she's looking at. "Oh, that. That's a little something I've been working on since you came back to the good side. It's a fully armored super speed bike. I call it "The Royal Bike.

' It's hads 5 weapons, 4 defensive systems, 2 shielded for explosive and a blast, 6 transform alterations, a superspeed turbo mode and flying mode for flight." Pixel explained. "I've been thinking about wanted to surprise you on my free time while making this."

"Wow. This is an amazing gift Pixel." Harumi thanked as she got on her bike. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Harumi." Pixel said as she continued. "Anyway, each vehicle is equipped with an operational manual. Please be sure to thoroughly read-" before she could finish the ninjas (Except Harumi) out in their vehicle through the entrance out of the cave.

"Yeehaa!" Nya cheered as driving the Land Bounty.

"Epic quest, here we come!" Jay yelled inside the Land Bounty while they took off as Pixel, Wu and Harumi just stand there questionally.

"Did they even bring the luggage?" Pixel questioned them as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, good then I don't have much." Harumi said. "I better catch up to the others before they get far." she looked at the buttons next to her steering while confused on how it works. "Uh, any ideas on where the start button is?" Pixel then pointed out the button next to her steering. "Thanks." she thanked as Pixel gives her a thumbs up and then took off at high speed to catch up to the others as Wu and Pixel waved goodbye to Harumi as she took off to catch up with the others.

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" Cole cheered.

Kai drives up ahead in his buggy while he drives over a rock and flips a bit while landing on four wheels. "Last one to the mountain is a rotten egg! Hahaha!" Kai announced as they race each other down the mountain with Harumi rolling her eyes in amusing of the group instinks.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the desert:

The Ninjas reved down to the mountain and then headed straight to the desert while they compete with each other while Harumi continues driving her bike.

"Ah, yes." Jay said as he stretches his body. "I missed life. The open road, life on the go, adventure around every where." he added while relaxing in the Land bounty with Lloyd, Nya and Zane.

Nya turned her head and see Zane reading a book. "Whatcha reading, Zane?" she asked.

"A travel book about the region we're entering." Zane answered. "It is called the Desert of Doom. My data file are incomplete on this subject." he informed the team.

"Really?" Lloyd asked. "Why do they call it that?"

"According to ancient legend, local tribes once worshiped a giant thousand year old beetle, named Beoherine." Zane informed them and then Harumi spoke up to that subject through their communicators.

"I heard about that during my story bedtime with my parents before I became the Quiet One." Harumi said. "They said the one day, for no apparent reason, Beoherine became displeased with their prayers, and destroyed their village. Kinda like me when I was displeased about you guys." she added with a frowned at that memory.

"Really?" Lloyd said in disbelief and a little sympathy for Harumi for her past.

"Don't worry Harumi, your a new person and ninja now. The past is past." Nya said as Harumi smiled for her reminder of being good now as she brought back the beetle subject. "Although, I have so many questions about that beetle. I don't know where to start." she added for wanted to find out more about it.

"Well, it's clearly a typo." Jay said in not buying it. "Beoherine isn't even the name. That's obviously named it Bernie." he said as Zane and Lloyd look at each other significantly until Harumi called out.

"Said so the 'Master of Lightning'." Harumi joked as the others laughed at that joke while Jay frowned at that comment in offended. Their laughter didn't last long until Cole's stomach starts growling.

"Hey, guys?" Cole called out. "Anyone else is hungry? Because I see a cool, little oasis coming up." He pointed as he zoomed off into the oasis.

"Great idea. Let's break everyone." Lloyd ordered as they zoomed to the oasis to take a little break from driving in the desert to find the pyramid.

A few minutes has passed and the ninjas are eating some food while taking a break while going to their quest.

"Oh, yeah." Jay said as he pops some food into his mouth as he lied down. "That hit the spot." he said while relaxing.

"You guys really need to get out more." Harumi joke as she drank some soda from the hot desert. And then she saw the basket and cooler slightly sink to the sand a bit while the ninjas didn't notice it. "Hey." she called out to the team. "Did you guys see that?" she pointed to the basket and cooler.

"See what?" Kai asked.

"The basket and cooler sink to the sand a little a moment ago." Harumi said.

"I didn't see it." Lloyd reply as Harumi just let it be.

"You must've been seeing things." Zane guessed while reading his book. "Hmm. And listen to this. Another interesting anecdote. Travelers entering the Desert of Doom should be wary of encountering mirages. You must've been under it Harumi." he informed as Harumi narrowed her eyes in thinking that she wasn't seeing things when it happened.

"Uh, mirage?" Jay asked on not knowing.

"An optical illusion. Often seen at sea or in the desert." Zane informed him.

"Cool! I want to see a mirage." Kai demaded.

Cole check the area. "Uh, is there another PB & J?" he asked the group.

"Check the cooler!" Nya called out as she drinks her soda.

Cole walks over to the cooler, only to see the basket and the cooler disappeared under the sand shocking him. "Whoa! Did you guys see that?" he said to the others.

"I saw it." Kai said. "Unless it was a mirage?" he guessed.

"Mirage do not eat coolers." Zane pointed out.

"I'm with Zane." Harumi agreed. "Something is up." she said as she rubbed her chin to think until they saw Beohernie rises out of the sand startling the team. "Oh no!" she yelled in fear.

"It's…" Nya said in stammer.

"What? What is it?" Cole demanded to the group to know.

"It's Bernie!" Jay called out.

"Run!" Lloyd yelled out as the Ninjas throws their hoods on. They started running to their vehicles that are parked a few feet away.

"Aww, why did we have to park so far away?" Jay asked. The Ninjas ran to their vehicles, Lloyd, Jay, Nya and Zane jumps into the Land Bounty and then Zane jumps into the driver's seat. Harumi jumps in her Royal Bike and start it up.

Kai jumps into his his buggy. "Huh-unh." Kai said to Jay answer as he and the rest drives back.

Beohernie dives a bit in the sand and starts coming towards the Ninja. Cole looks back at Beohernie, and then he stumbles over a rock and falls. "Woah!" Cole yelled as his bike flips to the ground and got off his bike..

"Cole!" Jay yelled.

Cole got up and then start running to his bike He turns back and notice he dropped his soda guzzler. "Oh, no. My guzzler!" Cole yelled.

"Forget it! Run!" Lloyd ordered.

"Woah!" Cole yelled as he continue to run as his soda guzzler disappears into Beohernie's mouth.

"Don't look back, Cole!" Lloyd ordered. "Trust me! Run!" he yelled Cole jumps back on his motorcycle.

Beohernie then dive into the sand disappearing. "Eh, where is it? Where did it go?" Jay asked. Kai stopped his buggy and looks out. Harumi stopped and check the area if he's close. And then, Beohernie appeared out of the sand behind the Land Bounty.

"It's… under us." Lloyd said in fear. "Get us out of here, Zane!" he yelled in fear.

"Hold on, everyone!" Zane called out as he starts up the engine but they aren't moving.

"Give it more gas!" Lloyd yelled.

"The engine is at maximum acceleration." Zane informed. And behind then revealed that Beohernie is dragging the Land Bounty backwards.

Lloyd wails to the rest in the vehicle. "Hold on!" he called out.

"To what?!" Jay yelled as their nothing to hold on to.

"Eh. Uh, Cole, Kai and Harumi! We need help!" Nya yelled to the others.

"On my way!" Kai said as he drives his buggy up a rock and pushes a lever for the shuriken slicer to cut a rock, landing on the other side of the beetle. Beohernie topples over. Pants. Beohernie leaps into the air back onto its feet. "Haha… Oh, I think he's angry…" he said as Beohernie is about to charge at Kai.

"It's gonna charge. Get out of there!" Lloyd ordered as Kai went reverse with Beohernie pursuing him. "Hang on, Kai!" he called out.

"I'll get him!" Harumi said as she rev up straight to Beohernie while it's following Kai. "Time to test Pixel's weapons system on this bike." she pressed a button that her bike reveal two blasters out on each side and then blast Beohernie, distraction it long enough for Kai to make a get away. "Okay. That was cool! Thank you Pixel!" Harumi cheering was short until Beohernie roared and chased after her. "Okay. I need help here!" she yelled to the others for help.

"Hang on Harumi!" Lloyd said in fear for his girlfriend. "Can somebody help her?!" he questioned in worried.

"I'll distract it!" Cole said as he drives up the beetle's side and bounce to the top of it, distraction it for Harumi to get away. "Woohoo Hoo Hoo! Haha! Haha!" Cole cheered until Beohernie tosses him off it's side. "Woah! Whaa-oh." he gains control as he drives straight as Beohernie continues it attack on the Land Bounty.

"What Kind of weapons do we have?" Nya questioned. "Didn't anyone read the manual?!" she asked to group in frustration with as Jay looked embarrassed.

"Uhh, I was gonna read it." Jay said sheepishly.

"You guys didn't read the manuals before we left!" Harumi yelled to the group.

Ugh. Never mind." Nya said as she opens the door and jump onto a seat where a cannon is at. She hit the button to release a spring, latching on to Beoherhine. "Ha-ya! Pull the brakes." Nya ordered as the Land Bounty stops and slightly pulling back Beohernie.

"Ha! You got him!" Jay cheered.

"Nice shot!" Lloyd compliment Nya. But then Beohernie starts to drag the Land Bounty into the sand with it. The ninjas did their best to drag it out while Jay slides around during the drag.

"I think he's… got… us." Zane said as he strained to keep the vehicle still.

Lloyd saw a red dot beeping. "The engines overheating!" he called out.

"We have a problem!" Nya said to the others.

"We have to slow down!" Lloyd ordered.

"I'm… trying." Zane said as he pulled the brakes harder. Beohernie continues to drag them as the engines continues overheating.

Lloyd gets out and then cut the rope connecting them to the beetle and the vehicle. "Yah!" he said as Beohernie dives into the sand. Everyone stops and looks around for Beohernie.

"What's he doing now?" Kai questioned.

"What do we do?" Jay also questioned.

"I don't know. But I don't want to wait and find out." Harumi said in fear not to know.

"We need to get off this sand." Lloyd said as he pointed the other direction but then notice something on it in a distance. "Zane, what's that?" he asked.

Zane examining the way Lloyd is pointing. "It is a cluster of rocks." he informed the team.

"If we can make it to those rocks, we might have a chance." Lloyd said to the others.

Nya nodded in agreeing. "It's worth a shot, if the engines hold out." she said as she raido Kai and Cole who are little far. "Guys, here's some rocks due north. Head for those, okay?" he informed the others as Cole signal her, letting her know.

"It's better than just waiting around for it to return and eat us. I'm with Lloyd." Harumi agrees as well.

"Oh three. One, two, three!" Nya yelled as the rev up right at the same time Beohernie leaps out of the sand and chase them. "Here he come!" she yelled.

"Oh, he's chasing us!" Jay said in fear.

"I hate that thing!" Harumi yelled in anger.

"Punch it Zane!" Lloyd ordered as they got faster.

"Huh?" Cole said as the rocks disappeared.

"What the-" Lloyd said in confusing.

"It's a mirage!" Zane said.

"Now I've seen everything!" Kai yelled as he rubbed his eyes to make sure it makes sense. "Or nothing!" he added a joke.

"This is why I hate the desert!" Harumi yelled.

"Over there!" Nya pointed to another set of rocks.

"Arc left!" Nya and Lloyd said at the same time as the rocks disappeared.

"Another mirage?" Zane asked in confusing.

"Oh, man!" Nya yelled in not getting it right. The Ninja steer right, Beohernie runs straight through, then backtracks to chase the Ninja down. Lloyd points to another set of rocks.

"Pleased be real, please be real, please be real!" Jay said in hoping it's the real one as Beohernie catches up to the Land Bounty and latches on to it. "Ahh!" Jay screams and grabs his pillow as Beohernie rips off apart from the Bounty. Kai, Cole and Harumi gasp and looked back as the Land Bounty wobbles.

"Hold on!" Nya yelled as Zane grunts as he accelerates the rock and lands on a platform. Kai, Harumi and Cole follow and crash into the Bounty.

Kai sighs as he tries to start up the engine again, but fails. Taps the screen closed around him. "Argh!" Kai yelled in frustration.

Lloyd jumps off the Bounty and joins the other ninjas on the ground. Harumi ran up to him and hugged him in relief that he's okay. Lloyd did the same back to her as they broke apart a few seconds later. "Everybody okay?" he asked the group.

"You know me. I'm okay as always." Harumi informed with a smile.

"Yeah." Nya stated.

"Uh-huh." Jay said next.

Zane sighs. "Extremely." he stated.

"That's the worst quest ever!" Jay said in anger.

"Hey, sometimes quests can be dangerous. You can't expect this to happen." Harumi informed Jay.

"That's right. Even quests can be dangerous." Zane agrees with Harumi.

"But still the worst of it!" Jay informed with a frown.

Lloyd goes over to check the back of the Land Bounty, and hears a distant roar. He climbs up and sees three beetles circling their rock. The other Ninja joins up with Lloyd with Harumi arm on his shoulder. "This is not good. This is really, really not good." she said in worry.

"Looks like old beetle brings in back up." Harumi stated. "This is going to be a long day." she said in worry on how to handle this situation as the three beetles circle around their rock to trap them.

**Will the ninjas find a way of that rock? Will the beetle's eat the ninjas? Will they complete their quest? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Ninjago: The Ninjas took off into the desert to a mysterious pyramid to get back into shape. When they stopped for a break they were ambushed by 3 giant beetles that ran them through the desert until they made it to a big boulder for shelter, but now the ninjas must find a way to escape so they can complete their journey. Can they find a way to escape the giant desert beetles? Or will they become lunch? Find out now!**

**Chapter 4****:** The Belly of the Beast:

Meanwhile with the Ninjas:

It's been a little and the ninjas are still surrounded by the three beetles while still alive on a big boulder for shelter. They were on the boulder while trying to think of a way to escape. While they are thinking of a plan, Zane is tending the Land Bounty while they are stranded on the rock while above their heads are vultures circling around them.

"Ugh, vultures." Jay complained while he along with Nya and Harumi in the Bounty driver seats. "That's never a good sign."

"Vultures are predators who take the flesh of living beings about to perish in the desert." Harumi explained.

"They are carrion birds. It is a sign they believe we are a potential meal…" Zane added through the bounty communicator.

"Oh, thanks, you two." Jay said sarcasmly. "Way to boost the moral."

"Just answering your question. We're stranded so we have to do something." Harumi explained.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Nya asked. "I'm trying to reach P.I.X.E.L. on the radio." She explained as she's trying to get in contact with P.I.X.E.L. for help. "Come in. P.I.X.E.L.? Can you hear me? Mayday, mayday! Come in, P.I.X.A.L.." she's trying to reach her but no signal. Lloyd came in with a couple of metal crates.

"Any luck?" Lloyd asked the trio.

"Nothing." Nya stated. "There's something wrong with the long-range transmitter, but I can't figure out what." she added to their worry.

"Probably those beetles must've knocked out the wires to the transmitters." Harumi guessed.

"Okay, well… Don't give up." Lloyd said to them and walked out with the crates, but accidently trip a little and drop one on the floor. Harumi walked up to him and picked it up.

"Need some help?" Harumi asked him.

"Yeah. I could use one." Lloyd replied and they walked out of the drivers room and went outside with Cole and Kai stacking up some crates that they have and stacking them to the ground. "And that's the last of it." he said to them.

"That's not good." Kai stated. "Less than a day's supply of water."

"Guess we should've packed more supplies before we left the Monastery." Harumi reminded them as they rubbed their necks sheepishly of their stupidity.

"And the ATV and the _Dune Bounty_ are wrecked." Cole stated. "And the Rock Cycle isn't fast enough to out run those beetles!" she added.

"And my Royal Bike drive shaft is cut due to the landing on these boulders." Harumi stated to her bike.

"Well, even if they could get going, they could only carry one of us." Kai added to their hopeful planning.

"Maybe Nya can draw some water out from the air? Lloyd suggested for them to get more water.

They looked through the distance of the desert and felt more heat and less humidity with no coolness to even get water. No way for Nya's powers to work in a place like this.

"In this heat? Low humidity? I don't think so." Cole pointed out.

"Yeah. No way for Nya to use her powers in an area with this much heat Lloyd." Harumi added. "We're gonna have to ration on what we have until we think of a way off this rock."

"Okay." Lloyd agreed. "At least you're with us on these adventures." he pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah. Been a while since we did this together." Harumi stated as she and Lloyd hug each other for comfort and for doing this together.

While they hug, they hear some noises and the four ninjas turn to Jay who is hammering a rock with his weapon.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Kai asked curiously to the blue ninja

"Carving a message on this rock," Jay said while jamming the rock and then turned to them. "So people know who we are when they find our bones." he added with a little saddened voice.

Harumi and Lloyd looked at each other in confusion on what Jay said and turned back to him.

"Can we try to be a little more optimistic, please?" Lloyd asked Jay.

"Yeah. We can't give up now you big baby." Harumi added. "We are ninja, and Ninja Never Quits." she stated to them to keep their hopes up.

"I'm afraid there's little cause for optimism or a little inspiration." Zane interrupted as he walked up to them from behind the Land Bounty. "Our situation is dire. The _Bounty_'s engine will not start without the thermal kinetic inverter." he stated to them when Nya walked out to join the group.

"The thermal what?" Cole asked.

"It is a critical engine component." Zane simply said.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Kai asked.

"It is missing." Zane stated. "I believe a Beohernie ripped through the hull."

"Bernie." Jay corrected him as Harumi shook her head in annoyance.

"He tore that component out and swallowed it." Zane simply guessed.

"That explains why the Bounty won't run. It needs its component to get going." Harumi stated.

"Ugh. Well, that's just great!" Jay complained and tossed his weapon away. "First, a giant beetle tries to eat us alive. Then, we smash into a pile of rocks." he storms off and continues complaining. "Or have any water!"

"Can't we use the ATV's converter?" Lloyd asked.

Zane shook his head. "It is also damage."

"What about the Rock Cycle's converter?" Nya asked.

"Or my Royal Bike's?" Harumi added.

"They're both isn't adequate for a vehicle the size of the _Dune Bounty_." Zane stated.

"That is the only thing we can say." Jay yelled at them and then walked further into the boulders. "Useless pile of…" He kicks a rock. "unh! Aw, this stinks!" He kicks the rock again but accidently hurts his foot as he yells in pain. While distracted by the pain, the rock tumbles into the sand, alerting a Beohernie. It rises to the sand, it tilts the rock Jay is on. Jay starts running, and turns to see Beohernie trying to eat him. "No, no, no!" Jay cried out as his screaming was getting the ninjas' attention while they were discussing the inverter and they ran off to save him.

"Jay!" Cole cried out.

"Help! Ahh!" Jay screamed. Lloyd jumped in and grabbed his hand with Harumi behind him while the ninjas formed a line to hang on to each other.

"Hang on, Jay!" Lloyd called out.

"Don't let go!" Harumi yelled out while holding Lloyd with all her might.

"Pull me in, pull me in!" Jay yelled as the ninjas are keeping a grip on him so he won't get eaten.

"I can't. He's too strong." Lloyd said while holding tight.

They try to find a way to save him. And then Kai thought of something and then turned to Cole. "Cole, can you grab my shirt?" he asked the earth ninja.

"I think so." Cole stated. He slightly pulled Kai closer and grabbed his shirt. With Kai having a free hand. He summons his fire power into his fist.

"Take this!" Kai called out and threw a fireball at Beohernie. Beohernie let go of Jay and retreats back into the sand as the ninjas brought Jay back into the boulder safe and sound but gasp a little in shock at the beast.

"Did you see that?" Jay asked the group. "He just tried to eat me!" said in fear.

Lloyd and Harumi saw the Beohernie leaves through the sand. "We better keep off the sand," he stated.

"Oh, really?!" Jay said while looking at Lloyd disapprovingly. It didn't last long until Harumi pushed him back.

"Leave him alone." Harumi ordered. "It was your fault that you walked too close to the sand Jay. You need to stay close to your friends instead of acting like a five year old." she added while the ninjas agreed with her.

"But… That's not…" Jay stammered and then grumbled in defeat in knowing that she is right.

"Okay now. Let's get back to the vehicles and think of a way off this rock before that beetle comes back." Harumi stated as the ninjas walked up to the top of the boulders back to the vehicles.

* * *

Nighttime hits and the ninjas are gathered around and sitting around a fire for warmth while still thinking of a way to fix the Dune Bounty. Zane then raised his head and gave them a plan.

"I see only one option: The digestive system of a beetle is very slow. There is a good chance the thermal kinetic inverter is still intact inside Beohernie's stomach." Zane stated the plan.

"Bernie." Jay corrected him again.

"What good does that do?" Nya asked.

"If one of us were to be ingested, we might be able to retrieve the device." Zane said.

"Ingested?" Cole asked in disgust.

"If we can get inside Beohernie's stomach-" Kai added but Jay interrupted again.

"Bernie." Jay corrected him again and then Harumi smacked him behind the head. "Ow!"

"Will you stop saying that!" Harumi exclaimed. "It's getting on my nerves. And by the way, it's name is Beohernie, read it in history books or a dictionary." she added.

"Okay okay. I'll stop." Jay quickly said.

Zane continues back to the topic at hand. "We should in theory be able to retrieve the inverter and exit again." He explained as Jay looked at him in horror of his words. "Either through the creature's mouth, or through the other end of the digestive—" he got cut off from Jay blabbering.

"Lalalalalala, I don't wanna hear this!" Jay yelled on not wanna hear the next one.

"I don't wanna hear the next part either Zane." Harumi agreed. "It's a plan, but also a gross one." she added.

"Yeah. Of all the bad ideas I've ever heard, and I've heard a few." Cole said and turned to Kai

"Lookin' at you, Kai," Kai shook his head in offense. "This takes the cake!" he stated.

"I agree." Nya said. "This sounds nuts."

"The facts are indisputable. We need the inverter." Zane reminded them. "The inverter is inside the beetle. Ergo, one of us must enter the beetle and retrieve it." he stated.

"Hmm." Lloyd is thinking about it as the ninjas turned to him.

"Don't tell me you're considering this!" Jay complained in disbelief.

"Lloyd please don't go through with this." Harumi pleaded.

I'm open to other suggestions if anyone has one." Lloyd stated to the group as they turn to each other in not getting an idea of a new plan.

"Okay. Going into the beetle's stomach it is." Harumi gave in.

"How do we decide? Who gets to... you know, be—" Nya asked the group.

They all look around and decide on who gets to go in.

"It was my idea." Zane said. "The responsibility is mine."

"No. I'm the responsible one." Lloyd pointed out.

"Guys, guys, you're both too valuable to risk." Kai stated. "It should be someone expendable, like Jay". He pointed to the lightning ninja next to him.

"WHAT?!" Jay snapped his head up and yelled at Kai for the point out.

"Well, looks who's talking!" Cole exclaimed on Kai's selfishment and then he, Nya, Jay, and Kai started arguing.

"No guy." Jay said.

"I am naturally…" Cole stated.

The ninjas kept arguing until Lloyd broke them up.

"Guys, guys!" Lloyd yelled and they stopped arguing. "We're going to settle this like adults."

"Let's choose someone fairly to see who ever gets inside of the beetle to get the converter out and get the Bounty fix so we can get off this rock." Harumi added with the ninjas nodding in agreement.

A moment later the Ninjas are competing with each other in Rock, Paper, Clamp.

Jay and Kai compete and then Jay wins with Cole bursting into laughter. "Haha." He cheered. Lloyd wins against Cole. Harumi beats Nya, Zane beats Jay, and Kai and Cole play for fun, Harumi loses to Lloyd and he loses to Nya and then Zane competes with Nya and Zane wins.

"I believe paper beats rock." Zane said as the group looked at him worried. "Do not worry, my friends. Logically, I am the best choice. Being a Nindroid, I am more difficult to digest and can survive longer inside a stomach." he stated and then Jay ran up and hugged him.

"So long, buddy." Jay cried.

Zane pushed Jay off of him. "I have every intention of surviving, Jay." He reminded him of all the times he survived through tough situations.

"Sure you do, pal." Jay said while turning away dramatically, patting Zane's titanium face. "Sure, you do."

* * *

Later that night, the ninjas are asleep to get ready for the plan to get the inverter back. The Ninjas are sleeping on the ground since they don't have sleeping bags to sleep comfortably. Harumi is sleeping but she is having a nightmare when she is stammering while turning side by her dream, she saw Fire Fang bursting out of the Ancient Pyramid with the same fire snake with an army like her own but a little damp compared to all the fire to her. "Revenge!" she declared as she shot magic out of a staff and Zane jumps in front of it taking the hit. She continues dreaming and foresee the same ice castle, the ice dragon in the other realm.

"Nooo!" Harumi woke up and was sweating and panting from the shock to her dreams. She looked around and saw the ninjas still sleeping even due to her scream. "She saw Zane activation.

"Harumi," Zane stated to her in a quiet voice to make sure his team won't hear. "Are you alright?" he asked as he walked up to her.

Harumi looked up to him. "I.. I'm fine." she said. "Just a nightmare, I guess." she added.

Zane looked at her and saw the nervous look in her eyes. "I can see that it is more than just a nightmare." He bends down to her level. "Tell me what's wrong Harumi. I'm your friend." he insisted.

Harumi then gives thought for a second and then gives in. "It was the same nightmare I had a couple of days ago." She began "It was a view of an army that looks like a fire snake, with some kind of fire queen snake with a magic staff…" She stated as Zane widened his eyes in shock of her explanation as she continued. "... There was also an ice land that was attacked by some kind of ice breathing dragon with what looks like a samurai ice warrior that is taking over the land. That's all I could think of for now." she said and closed her eyes and then Zane spoke up.

"Harumi, that was the same dream I had a couple of days ago." Zane revealed which shocked Harumi which made her look up at him. "I have the same thing. The dragon, the fire army, the ice warrior. I'm even trying to figure out what it means." he stated.

"But why would it be happening to the both of us?" Harumi questioned. "It doesn't make sense."

"I know." Zane agreed. "But we will figure this out. For now, let's keep this between us."

"Okay." Harumi said and she went back to sleep with Zane still thinking.

"I wonder if she's connected to this vision like me." Zane wondered and then let it slide to stay focused on the plan to get the inverter from the beetle's stomach.

* * *

The next morning, the ninjas get Zane ready for the trip to get the converter back. They tie him to a rope connected to Cole's cycle to pull him out of the stomach when he gets the inverter while holding a pot and a stick.

"Let's run through the plan again." Lloyd reminded them when Zane began.

"I bang the pot, drawing the creature's attention. He eats me. When I am in his stomach, I locate the inverter, radio back, and you pull me out." Zane reviewed the plan to them.

"Right." Lloyd said and then he and the group cringe of the birds cawing.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Jay stammerly said in fear.

Zane walks out on the sand and bangs the pot while the Ninja holds the ropes. He turns back and shrugs at the Ninja. Beohernie soon rises out of the sand. Zane tosses the pot away and allows Beohernie to eat him up.

"Zane!" Lloyd yelled.

"Oh no!" Jay cried out.

"It ate him! It actually ate him!" Kai yelled and the Ninja threw on their hoods.

"Zane! Zane, can you hear me?" Nya said through the coms in their hoods.

"Hang on, Zane!" Cole cried out.

"Maybe the sand is blocking the signal." Lloyd suggested.

"Or he's being dissolved in stomach acid!" Jay cried out as Harumi hit the back of his head. "Ow!"

"He's made of titanium Jay, it's hard to destroy something like that!" Harumi exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Cole asked them when the rope on his cycle stops extending.

An hour has passed and the ninjas are still worried about their friend with no responses yet.

Jay threw his hood off and spoke to the group. "This is crazy! How long has he been there?" he asked.

"Almost an hour." Nya answered.

"We gotta pull him out! Before it's too late." Cole stated.

"What if he needs more time to find the inverter?" Lloyd guessed.

"I agree. We need to give him more time." Harumi stated.

"Lloyd and Harumi are gotta stick to the plan and wait for the signal." Kai reminded them and then Jay threw his hood back on, and everyone listens to the radio when a signal is coming through and hears Zane voice.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Are you there?" Zane questioned on making sure everyone can hear him.

"Zane!" Lloyd yelled in joy and hugged Harumi while the Ninja cheered.

"You're alive!" Jay yelled in happiness.

"Yeah, you're alive!" Cole said at the same time as Jay.

"Good job, Zane!" Kai cheered at the same time after the two.

"Quiet, everyone! Quiet." Nya ordered as she's listening to Zane. "Zane, we hear you. What's your situation?" She asked him.

"I have retrieved the inverter." Zane response on the radio.

"That's great!" Nya cheered. "Hang tight. We'll get you out of there, Zane." He informed him.

"Be ready for it." Harumi added.

"Okay, guys. Let's reel him in." Lloyd ordered Cole as he started up his bike. "Give it some gas! Nice and easy!" he added when Cole starts reeling in the rope. "It's working!" he cheered but it didn't last when the rope slowed down and resisted the reeling. "Keep going! Reel him in!" He yelled.

"I'm trying," Cole said. "But Bernie's not making it easy." he exclaimed as he continued to reel the rope with his cycle. "Come on, Come on!" he pleaded.

"Just like reeling in a thousand-pound tuna!" Jay yelled.

Lloyd and Harumi saw Bernie coming out of the sand. "There he is!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Look!" Harumi pointed out.

Bernie continues to resist and Cole did his best to reel the rope in. "We're going to burn out the engine!" he announced. "We're going to lose him!" he exclaimed and then Bernie starts to tug Cole's cycle. "Whoa!" Cole yelled.

"Cole!" Lloyd yelled and then the Ninja jumped on the cycle and did their best to keep it down.

"He's too strong!" Cole yelled.

"Hold on!" Nya tosses a latch in holding down Cole's bike.

Jay, Nya, Kai, Lloyd and Harumi then pull the latch with some grunting sounds. And then Bernie manages to lift Jay off his feet.

"Aw, he's gonna pull us in!" Cole yelled and then the Ninja drags Beohernie around until he knocks Cole out of his bike. "Whoa!" he screamed.

"Cole!" Nya yelled.

"Look out! Here comes the other two!" Jay pointed out with two sand hills coming at them.

"Looks like the beetle called for some reinforcements." Harumi sarcassimly said.

Cole summons his Earth Pounch and tosses one of the beetle's into the air, a green zap hits the beetle, flipping it upside down. Cole looks up. "Got him!" Lloyd cheered as he jumped off the line.

Jay zips along the line towards the Beohernie. "Ninja, gooo!" he cheered as he electrified Beohernie. Beohernie cuts the line and then he falls down. "Wha-Ahh! Ahh!" he screamed as he fell but Nya caught him in her arms. "Oh, thank you, Nya! I love you." He thanks her as they close their eyes in happiness.

"Hey can you two save the moment for later, we gotta get Zane out of the stomach of that monster!" Harumi reminded them.

"She's right. Let's go!" Kai called out as he ran towards the Beohernie and shot fireballs at it. "Unh! Come on, Zane!" He called out to get him through. The sauddenly, Beohernie's mouth opens up and throws out Zane, the Teapot of Tyrahn, Cole's Guzzler hat, and slime on Jay who groans in disgust. Lloyd and Harumi chuckles at Jay, while he glares at the two.

They stopped chuckling at him and ran up to Zane who was laying on the sand. "Zane! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked him.

"Say something." Nya pleaded as Zane produces the inverter.

The ninjas laugh at his joy. "Aw Zane!" they said simultaneously.

"Buddy! So worried!/ Nice!" Kai and Jay said simultaneously.

"Nice job Zane!" Harumi commented for Zane's great job.

Zane puts back the inverter, and the Ninja loads up Cole's bike, Kai's buggy, and Harumi's Royal Bike into the _Land Bounty_. After they were loaded, the beetle's rose out of the sand again and went for them.

"Everyone ready?" Nya asked the group.

"Get us out of here." Lloyd replied with Harumi adding a nod. Nya takes off and rev up the Bounty, with the three beetles following close behind them. "Here they come." Lloyd said.

"Hold on, everyone. Here goes." Nya ordered and then pushed the handles in, producing the thrusters at high speed. The radar beeps constantly as the Ninja got out of range of the beetle's sight.

"We made it!" Lloyd cheered and High-fives Cole.

"Yeah!" Jay cheered and High-fives Zane.

"Good job." Kai said. "Home free."

"That was a doozy for a mirage!" Jay commented.

"That was no mirage Jay." Harumi corrected him. "But I agree, it was a doozy. Let's never do that again." she applied.

"Agreed." The Ninja said simultaneously.

"Next stop, Clutch Powers adventure." Harumi added with a smile. Then then unknowingly from the right pupil of her eyes, a tiny glow spark lit near her pupil sight with golden sparks and then faded before the group saw it as they drove farther into the desert to find Clutch Powers to start their quest.

"**Will the Ninja complete their quest? Will Clutch Powers give the chance to get into the Pyramid? Will Harumi notice the spark? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Ninjago: The Ninjas manage to get off the boulders and away from the beetles by grabbing the parts they need to get the Land Bounty up and running again. During there time in the boulder, Harumi had another nightmare of the same dream Zane had and are getting more clearer to began with. And now the Ninjas went out to find Clutches Powers to get into the pyramid. Can they make it through the pyramid? Will Harumi dream become a reality? Will the ninjas complete there quest? Find out now!**

**Chapter 5: **Boobytraps and How to Survive Them

**Meanwhile at the Ancient Pyramid**:

The outside of the Pyramid, Gayle Gossip is inside the Land Bounty and starting to report in about her news.

"This is Gayle Gossip from the desert, where a mysterious pyramid has been discovered. What's inside? Nobody knows. But at this moment, the Ninja have arrived and are preparing to enter the pyramid with famed explorer, Clutch Powers." she reported to the camera guy and shows Clutch (Who the ninjas trying to convince him to come along) reading a book on _Boobytraps and How to Survive Them _and then tossed it aside and starts drinking some juice.

The Ninjas came up to Clutch. "Your assistance will be very helpful." Zane said to him.

"Nope. No way. Nein danke." Clutch protested.

"But nobody knows what's inside." Lloyd reasoned.

"It's true." Harumi agreed (While still wearing her hood). "There could be valuable historical relics." she added.

"Treasures!" Kai added.

"Gold! (Gasp) And diamonds!" Jay added with excitement.

"Try not to get ahead of yourself Jay." Harumi noted him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jay replied.

Clutch continues drinking his juice and the shrugged on not caring.

"You are the foremost expert on ancient structures and your book, _Booby Traps and How to Survive Them_, is considered a seminal work." Zane informed while caring the book itself.

"Flattered! But still no." Clutch said as he continues to drink his juice.

"Jeez, this dude more lazy then you guys." Harumi pointed out to him and the ninjas.

"Hey!" Jay said in offended.

"Sorry but it's true." Harumi replied.

"Professor, isn't there anything we can do to convince you?" Nya changing the topic by for answer to get Clutch going. And them some guy with glasses and brown hair came in.

"Professor Powers! There's a call for you!" the guy holds out a cell phone.

"Now, Dwayne. I told you I don't want to be disturbed." Clutch reminded him.

"But it's… The Explorers Club!" Dwayned informed him.

Clutch is shock and then tossed his juice away. "W-What? Give me that!" he snatches the phone and then cleared his throat and then spoke. "This is Professor Powers."

An adventurer like person replied to him. "Professor Powers, Cecil Putnam at The Explorers Club. I regret to inform you, sir, your membership is being revoked." he informed him.

"What?" Clutch spoke in shock. "This is and outrage! I demand an explanation!" he yelled as he stomped his foot down.

"Of course." Cecil replied. "The club's exploration clause requires all members to explore. You, sir, have not explored in over 10 years."

"I just discovered a pyramid" Clutch informed angrly.

"But you have not explored it." Cecil informed. "And as we are not the discovery club, I'm afraid I can't count that." he explained and didn't hear Clutch stomps his feet. "Sir?" he question and then Clutch face palms himself. "Are you there?"

"Yes, yes, I'm here! And don't cancel anything! I'll get back to you!" Clutch said as he hang up the cell phone and then tosses Dwayne's phone away and then turned to the ninjas. "Ugh. Well guys, looks like you're in luck. Clutch Powers is open for business." he informed the ninjas and then opens a chest and then brought out an amulet and two flashlights.

* * *

The Ninjas along with Clutch then entered the front of the Pyramid. Harumi looked nervous and froze for a sec until Lloyd came up to her.

"Harumi, are you okay?" Lloyd questioned worried.

"I got a bad feeling about this place Lloyd." Harumi answered. "It feels wrong to just be here. And it feels familiar somehow." she added.

"You've been here before?" Lloyd asked.

"No. But it's just not right and I don't know what it is." Harumi replied and then starts feeling scared until Lloyd grabbed her hands.

"Hey, we're all in this together. What ever happens next we face it." Lloyd said with a smile. And then Harumi hug him and he hugs her back.

"Thanks Lloyd." Harumi said. "Come on. Let's not get behind." she informed as they and the rest of the team walked closer inside the pyramid.

Clutch run and then stopped and then turned around and shine it flashlight to Kai. "Now before we take another step, I hope each of you has read my book. It could save your life." he informed them.

"Of course!" Zane replied.

"Yeah! I love...that book." Kai stammered as Clutch turns and resume the path as Kai winks to the other Ninjas.

"Kai… Your doomed." Harumi whispers with rolled eyes.

Clutch and the ninjas walked into a room with a bridge as they stopped.

"Woah!" The Ninjas said at the same time at awe.

"Chapter Eight: Rickety Old Bridges." Clutch informed them as he turned to them. "Only one way to cross them: fast and first" he told them as he demonstrated as he run across the bridge to get to the other side and then turned to them. "Last person in line usually don't make it!" he called out.

The Ninjas then started running across the bridge by taking turns. Nya was the first to run across the bridge. Kai and Jay trip over and then Cole jumps over them as Lloyd jump over as well, but bumoing into Kai's head stunning him for a moment as he groan. Kai shakes his head and then runs across. Zane runs behind and then carrying Jay. They make it across and then he drops Jay. The last ninjas was Harumi who was standing there.

"Come on Harumi!" Lloyd called out. "You can do it!"

"I'm not going to run across this bridge!" Harumi called out. "I'm gonna take an alternative route." she said as she starts using her Air-Jitzu abilities to float over the bridge and then did a front flip and made a perfect balance leaving the group in shock of her tricks. "I still got it." he boasted.

Jay was the first to snapped out of his shock and spoke. "That wasn't so bad!"

"Huh! It was actually pretty sturdy!" Cole said.

"Yeah we got lucky." Clutch said. "But luck runs out." he added as they continue their journey.

"Nice small talk Powers." Harumi mumbled as they continue their path.

* * *

They all walk down a hallway and come across stairs. In front of the stairs is a cobweb. Jay starts walking toward the stairs, but Clutch stops him.

"Don't!" Clutch called out. He pulls up his eye patch, and reveals an unhurt eye. He starts inspecting the cobweb and Jay sees Clutch's eye.

Jay gasp and spoke to Cole. "Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Cole asked.

Clutch then turned to them with his eye patch down. "I don't like the look of these."

"Uh. They're cobwebs." Kai simply answered.

"Yeah, well, that's what they wanted you to think!" Clutch said. "Jump over, like this!" he jump over the cobwebs with a grunt.

Kai, Lloyd, Harumi, Cole, Nya, and Zane all do the same. Jay just shrugs and then steps on the cobweb, snapping it and trigger the trap.

"Gumdrops!" Clutch yelled as the stairs folded up, causing Clutch and the Ninja to slide down the passage as they panic.

"Grab onto something!" Lloyd yelled.

"I'm trying!" Kai replied as he tries to get a grip but no avail.

"There's nothing to grab, it's too smooth!" Jay added.

"If we survive this, I'm gonna smack you Jay!" Harumi yelled in anger.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Cole yelled as he pointed to a floor of spikes in front of them.

"I got this!" Kai said as he blasts the spikes with his fire element, destroying some of the spikes. They all fall into the pit but they survive with some of the spikes destroyed. As the group groan in pain.

Harumi then came up to Jay and smack him behind the head in anger.

"He said to step _over_ them!" Cole said to Jay.

"I did!" Jay protest but then look at the piece of cobwebs still attach to his foot and the smiles sheepishly.

"Right." Harumi sarcassemly said.

"If you did, we wouldn't be lying here in a pit with…" Cole stopped as he saw the group looking at something. "What? What are you guys staring at?" he asked.

"Look… Behind you." Harumi pointed nervously behind him as Cole turned around and saw something that makes him jumps back in fright. It reveal to be a dead skeleton with an explorer hat that seem to die in the spikes.

"I wonder who that was." Zane wondered.

"Someone who didn't stop in time." Kai suggested.

"Not in time to save himself from getting spiked." Harumi added.

Clutch walks over to the skeleton and pulls up his eye patch to examine it. Jay follows Clutch and looks at his eye, shocked. He turns to Kai and Zane and points at Clutch's eye. Clutch turns around with his eye patch pulled down. Jay becomes disappointed and walks in another direction.

"Hmm...Hageman." Clutch guessed. "He was good. Very good. But, he didn't read my book. And it cost him his life." he stated as Zane pulled out a copy of Clutch's book from Hageman bag.

"Actually, he did read it." Zane stated as he show the book to them.

"He was a Clutch fan?" Harumi asked. "Who knew."

"Now, let me see that!" Clutch snatched the book from Zane and opens to a bookmarked page. "Aha! He stopped on chapter eight. Cobweb traps are in chapter nine." He tosses the book and it hits Hageman's head, causing it to fall off, along with the rest of his skeleton. Clutch shines a flashlight down a hall and they start walking towards it. Jay shakes his foot and the remaining piece of cobweb falls off. The latter picks up the _Boobytraps and How to Survive Them_ book and follows the others. Harumi turned and saw him with the book, he stopped as she glared at him.

"Next time, try and be less ignoring." Harumi warned as she walked ahead to the group with Jay shrug his shoulders as he catching up with the group.

* * *

The Ninja entered a crypt with sarcophagi in it. Harumi saw the tombs and show fear when she saw them.

"Wow! Would you look at that!" Kai announce the tombs around them.

"I don't think I should look at them." Harumi whisper to herself.

"Nobody touch nothing." Clutch ordered them. They then stumble upon a broken pillar blocking their path. "Gumdrops."

"Cole?" Lloyd asked.

"I got this." Cole stated and then activates his lava arm and lifts up the pillar. Clutch shines the flashlight down the hall. "Any day now!" he said as he struggles to keep it lift up. They all run under the barrier. Cole throws it up and runs down the hall. It comes crashing down, blocking the exit again.

* * *

The Ninja entered a room with tiles on the wall as they look at them.

"What…is this?" Lloyd asked.

Zane then scan the tiles. "It appears to be an ancient locking mechanism." He stated. "If the image is properly assembled, the chamber will open."

Jay them popped up to the scene with excitement. "Ooh! Like a puzzle game! Oh-ho! I'm good at these!" Jay then picks up a large bone to move the titles as he's trying to guess on how to solve it.

"Slide that one over there." Nya suggested.

"Oh, Yeah." Jay said as he was about to moved it.

"Wait, wait, wait. What about..this!" Nya pointed out to another piece.

Zane and Harumi walks over to a wall with hieroglyphics on it.

"No, that's not right." Jay said to his puzzle.

"Try, this one." Nya suggested to another piece.

"Oh. Yeah!" Jay exclaimed.

Lloyd walked up to Zane and Harumi.

"Are you two okay?" Lloyd asked them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Harumi replied. "Zane, can you read this?" she asked the nindroid.

Zane then read the hieroglyphics on the wall. ""Beware, ye who enter the serpent's tomb."" Jay moves another tile. ""For her anger nearly did consume""..Jay hands Nya the bone...""all Ninjago, until a foolish boy""..Nya moves a tile…""with a staff of power"" Nya move another tile. ""her evil did destroy"". He finish the hieroglyphics.

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Gobbledygook, who knows?" Clutch said. "I haven't met and inscription yet that made a lick of sense. I just ignore them."

Zand and Harumi then gasp when they remember their nightmares about the snakes in their dreams.

Harumi turned to around. "Jay! Nya! Wait!" she tried to stop them but it was too late when Jay moves the last tile. The tiles made up a drawing of the snake. The room starts shaking and the tiles explode. The Ninja and Clutch all fall down. The snake that looks like a mummy snake laughs and slithers out of her tomb.

"Free at last." The snake said.

"Ugh." Lloyd said in disgust.

Harumi is at the back of the room in fright as she recognized the snake from her dreams. "This is bad. This is really bad." she mumbled.

"Where is he?" the snake asked.

"Who?" Lloyd questioned.

"The treacherous deceiver." The snake explained. "The one who imprisoned me. Tell me where he is! And I, Aspheera, will show you mercy."

"What is she talking about Zane?" Harumi asked.

"I believe she's looking for the boy mentioned in the hieroglyphics." Zane explained.

"What do I tell her?" Lloyd asked.

"Tell her the truth." Nya called out. "We don't know!"

"Umm…" Lloyd pointed out when magic starts forming into Aspheera's staff. "That was a while ago." he stated Aspheera shoot her magic at Lloyd, hitting him against a wall.

"Lloyd!" Harumi cried out and ran to him as the Ninja got up and put on their masks.

Jay then charges up his lightning. "Let her have it!" he called out as he throws lightning at Aspheera, but she blocks it with her staff.

"Uh. I'll get help." Clutch said as he starts running away with Harumi seeing him run off.

"Coward!" Harumi yelled.

The Ninja all try attacking Aspheera with their Elemental Powers but she kept blocking them with her staff. Aspheera laughs and then pointed out to Kai. "You! You're a Fire Elemental?" she asked the fire ninja.

"Yeah! And my name's Kai!" Kai called out as he throws his fire at her. Ashpeera blocks his attacks with her staff.

Ashpeera smiles at Kai. "Your fire warms me. For too long I have been trapped in this cold, dark place. I will take your fire!"

"Oh, Yeah?" Kai asked sarcastically.

Aspheera creates a shock wave with her staff, and the other Ninja fall back. She lifts Kai in the air using her staff.

"Ah! Ah! Argh! Ah. Ah…" Kai cried out in fear.

"Kai!" Nya cried in worried.

Aspheera starts absorbing Kai's Fire as red stream starts coming out of Kai into her.

"What's happening?!" Cole yelled.

"She's stealing his Elemental Powers!" Zane explained.

"If she gets his powers, there's no telling what she'll do with them!" Harumi added. "We gotta stop her!"

"Ninja-go!" All the Ninja said as they all do Spinjitzu and moved to Ashpeera. Only to reveal that Aspheera can also do Spinjitzu with a purple tornado that she use to knock back the ninjas with all of them in a pain grunt to the floor.

"She knows Spinjitzu!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"How?!" Jay questioned.

"I don't know. But this is no ordinary snake!" Harumi said.

Aspheera finishes absorbing Kai's Fire and drops him on the floor, unconscious.

"Kai!" Lloyd yelled as the team ran up to Kai to check on him as Aspheera grows a fire hood and golden scales as Harumi look at her in shock.

"This is just like from my dreams." Harumi whispered.

"I thank you, Elemental. In return for your gift, I shall spare your lives." Aspheera pointed her staff at the ninjas and lift them all up and chain them to a wall. "May you enjoy your time in this place as much as I did. Farewell!" she said before she slithers away.

"You won't get away with this!" Lloyd called out.

"Lloyd, if that snake with Kai's powers gets to Ninjago City without us to protect it or warn it, I get the feeling that she will get away with it." Harumi stated as the Ninja widen their eyes in worry of their city.

* * *

Clutch is running to escape the pyramid but stops as he pants. "I made it! I'm alive!" he cheered and look at his surroundings "Oh, I gotta tell someone what happened." he said as Aspheera slither behind him.

"You!" Ashpeera yelled.

Clutch turns around and saw her. "Gumdrops!" he yelled.

"Take me to the nearest village." Ashpeera ordered.

"Village?" Clutch asked. "There's...nothing for hundreds of miles. Nothing...until Ninjago City." he said.

"Take me to Ninjago City." Ashpeera corrected herself.

"N-Never!" Clutch protested as Ashpeera pointed her staff at him and then Clutch pulls out his amulet. "This is an ancient Minkan Amulet of Protection. Y-You cannot harm me." he explained nervously.

"Are you sure?" Ashpeera asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Pretty sure." Clutch said but scratches his head in confuse. "I hope so. I'd be really bummed if he lied about it." he stated.

"Let us find out." Aspheera said as she cast a spell and lava burst out of the pyramid like a volcano as the lava starts flowing down the pyramid.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah! Woah ahaho!" Clutch yelled as he slides down the pyramid. "No. Please be real! Please be real! Please be-" Clutch was cut off as he got blasted away on a rock. "Hohohohoho!" he yelled as he was shoot out of the desert.

And then a Fire Fang slither out of the pyramid all fired up like Ashpeera. Ashpeera lthen aughs and climbs onto the throne atop the Fire Fang. "Take me to Ninjago City. Revenge shall be mine!" She ordered as she laughs maniacally as the Fire Fang then slither through the desert, headed straight for Ninjago City to cause chaos.

**Will the Ninjas find a way out of the Pyramid? Will the Ninjas stop this new evil? Who is Aspheera talking about to someone who betrayed her? Will the rest of Harumi's and Zane's dreams become a reality? Will Ninjago City survive? Find out next time!**

**Authors note: I'm going to do the chapters the only focus on the ninjas and Harumi so that I can finish this story quick for some chapters. I hope that's okay for you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Ninjago: The Ninja and Clutch journey through the pyramid and manage to get through all the traps. They stumble upon a tomb and open it up revealing to be an old snake name Ashpeera who want revenge on someone who betrayed her. The ninjas fought but they failed, at the process of Kai losing his powers and being chain to the wall as Ashpeera then went on her evil rampage to Ninjago City? Can the Ninja escape the pyramid? Will they save the city? Who is the betrayer Ashpeera talking about? Find out now!**

* * *

**Authors note: I skip a episode so I can focus on the Ninja and Harumi. I mean, the News Never Sleep thing is good but there's no ninja in it. But it will be mention at the end of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Ninja vs Lava

**Meanwhile at the Pyramid:**

It's been a little time since the Ninja are chain up to a wall while Aspheera made her escape to the city. While they are chain up, Jay pass the time while read Clutch's book on _Boobytraps and How To Survive Them._

"That Clutch Powers guy might have run off to save himself, stranding us here, but I have to admit: his book is pretty good!" Jay said while reading it, he then heard a rumble but it stop as he continues to read. "It has a section for everything. Even, what to when "all is lost." He recommends vocal exercises, like: (2x) " _Brobrogoo-goo_ !"".

Lloyd turned to him in annoyance when he said it the second time. "How is saying a bunch of nonsense possibly going to help us?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I don't know how's that helping Jay." Harumi agreed at the other end of the chain in between Zane and Nya.

"It says that it keeps you calm by "relaxing your face."" He replied and said the word again in a lower pitch. " _Brobrogoo-goo_ ! _Brobrogoo-goo_ ! _Brobrogoo-goo_ ! _Brobrogoo-goo_ !"

"Perhaps Clutch didn't abandon us. Perhaps he went to seek help." Zane said at the same time Jay said the other three.

"Sure! And maybe the evil snake queen we just accidentally released from an ancient tomb is headed for Ninjago City for some sightseeing!" Nya said sarcastically.

Zane don't get the words and said. "I find that highly unlikely."

Nya rolled her eyes. "We need to update your sarcasm circuits, Zane. _If_ we get out of here." she mention the chain and on top of a wall.

"Depending on the word _if_ when we're chain to a wall in a pyramid that no one knows we're here in the middle of the desert." Harumi added to their surroundings.

"Harumi right," Cole agrees "We wouldn't even be hanging here if _Jay_ hadn't opened that crypt!" he pointed to the lightning ninja.

"Me?! Harumi's the one that didn't warn us in time!" Jay said with a sigh. "Brobrogoo-goo."

"Me!?" Harumi yelled.

" How can you blame Harumi?!" Lloyd said in defence for her. "Who opens a possibly cursed tomb without checking it out first?!"

"That's right! You were the one who was messing around the tomb without knowing what it is first!" Harumi added.

Jay then grabs the chain and slightly pull Lloyd downward to him. "Opening a tomb _is_ how you check it out!" he yelled at him and he pulls the chain lower. "And about Kai, hmm?" He pointed out to Kai who is still unconscious due to his powers being stolen. "He's the one who let Aspheera steal his power!" He said as he accidentally flip Kai upside down.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nya yelled at him as Jay smiled sheepishly.

"And why did you blame Kai for that snake to steal his powers?" Harumi asked. "It's _his_ powers! He even protest on someone wanting it!" she added.

"Good point." Jay admitted.

"She's right. How's he doing, Zane?" Lloyd asked.

Zane scans Kai and replied. "His vitals are stable. He should recover shortly." he assured.

"Good. Now we just have to figure a way out of here. Any ideas?" Lloyd asked the group.

The all think of a plan until Jay gasp. "Maybe there's something in Clutch's book! He's got a chapter entitled "Escaping from Close Calls." he told them.

"Really? What does it say?" Cole asked.

"Uh. Let me check." Jay said as he starts reading the book. Torches in the rook start to burn out, leaving the room in pitch black and made it unable to read the book. "Aw, great! Now I can't even see!" Jay said, until suddenly an orange glow lights up the room. "Oh. That's better!" Jay said with a smile.

"Uh, Jay?" Nya said nervously. "Not better!" she yelled as she pointed out to the tomb the is spewing out lava and starts filling out the room.

Jay starts to panic. "Incoming lava! DON'T PANIC! Clutch has a whole chapter on rising lava. I just have to turn to that page but then he accidently drop it into the lava as it burn up. "Gah! Oh, that book was our only hope!" he yelled.

"I don't think the book was our only hope Jay. We got this!" Harumi assured them.

Lloyd then turned around and stands on the wall, being held on by the chain. "Everyone! We need to get out of this room!" he called out as he trying to break the chain on the wal. "Follow my lead!" he ordered.

And then The Ninja all stand on the wall and try breaking the chain, except for Kai. The chain finally comes loose.

"Yeeaa-aah!" Jay said as the Ninja are dangling from the wall, partially attach to the chain near the lava. Nya tries to pull them up and stop them from falling before Jay hits the lava. "Oh, thank you Nya! I love you!" Jay chide to her.

"Just! Hold! On!" Nya yelled as she starts swings them, along with herself to a safe non-lava platform, the all groan from the fall and then they got up.

"Nice work, Nya." Lloyd said. "Now let's get out of here and save Ninjago City from Aspheera. What do you say, Ninja?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered. The Ninja ran in different directions, but come back bumping into each other due to still being attach to the chain. "Aw! Ow!" they all said.

Lloyd is the first to get up and point to the entrance where they came in. "That's how we came in. How about we all go that way together." Lloyd suggested.

"I second that. Lets go." Harumi agreed as the Ninja run out of the room as the lava starts flowing through the room. Kai is shown being dragged. The Ninja stop at the broken pillar.

"All right, Cole. Do your thing." Lloyd said to him as Cole uses his lava arm to pull up the pillar. Jay looks at the lava flowing towards them, gasping. Nya, Harumi and Zane pass through. Jay passes, yanking Lloyd and Cole. The barrier falls and almost hits Kai but got his red gi mask at the bottom of the pillar.

"Cole! You could've smashed Kai!" Jay yelled.

"Me?!" Cole said in offended. "You yanked me out!"

"Guys!" Lloyd yelled. "We need to stop fighting and work together!" he yelled out as Jay and Cole look at each other. "Look, it's time we faced it. Master Wu's right. We gone soft. Not you Harumi." he said.

"None taken." Harumi replied with a smile.

"And not just individually, but as a team." Lloyd continued. "We have to put aside our differences and-" he was cut off by Cole.

"Uh, Lloyd?" Cole pointed nervously.

"No, let me finish. We work together or Ninjago will fall for-" Lloyd was cut off again by Zane who pointed the lava behind Lloyd who didn't notice it.

"Lava!" Zane yelled.

"No, not lava! I was talking about Aspheera!" Lloyd corrected him.

"No! Lava! Right there!" Nya yelled.

"Right now!" Harumi pointed out behind Lloyd.

Lloyd turned around and saw the lava rising through the pillar and now in worried. "Ahh!" he screamed.

And now the Ninja starts running. They run down steps and Kai bumps into a sarcophagus while being dragged, causing the Ninja to fall back and wince at Kai's hit.

"Oh, man. I hope Kai's not gonna remember any of this." Cole said in worried.

"That is if we don't get cooked in lava Cole." Harumi added as Cole nodded in agreement.

The sarcophagus that Kai hit opens, with a mummified Pyro Destroyer's body falling out of it that makes the Ninja jump back a bit.

"Woah! A serpent mummy…" Lloyd guessed.

"That two things I don't like in one!" Jay replied.

"I don't think you have to worry. Ancient dried up snakes aren't much of a threat." Cole assured to the frighting ninja.

"Yeah but still it gives me the willies and makes me uneasy." Harumi replied as the covered up that the same mummy she saw in her dreams.

"Yeah, but not as uneasy as that is!" Jay pointed out behind them. Harumi, Lloyd and Cole look behind them and see lava flowing towards them. The Ninja begins to run. The lava starts resurrecting mummified Pyro Vipers, while also resurrecting the Pyro Destroyer.

"You know, I'm starting to think this isn't your ordinary garden variety lava." Nya simply said.

"W-What gave you that idea?" Jay said sarcastically as the Pyro Vipers walk out of their sarcophagi and run towards the Ninja.

"Uh, aren't mummies supposed to be slow?" Lloyd asked nervously.

"For some reason these aren't your ordinary serpent mummies neither." Harumi added in fear.

"Don't worry. I'll just open up a can of Spinjitzu on their bandaged butts! Ninja-Go!" Jay called out about to do his Spinjitzu, at the same time the Ninja remember they are still chain up together.

"Wait!" Lloyd tried to stop him.

"No! No! No! No!" Cole cried out too late as the Ninja are all spinning while attached to the chain. The Pyro Viper try attacking, only to be knocked back by Jay's Spinjitzu tornado.

"Ah!" Nya cried in the tornado.

"Woah!" Zane yelled in the tornado as the ninjas are no tied up in the chain when the tornado died down.

"Let us remind you Jay, is that were chain together." Harumi reminded him. "That means non of us can use Spinjitzu while chain up like this!" she added with a yell.

"Okay, I'm willing to admit that was a terrible idea!" Jay said as the Ninjas then hopped their way out. They hit a wall and debris falls on the room's entrance, blocking it.

"Ha! That should slow them down." Cole cheered but it was cuts to the Ninja hopping through the spike pit and then falling on the ground. Jay turns and looks at a skull wearing a hat. (He forgot that it was Hageman.)

"Ah!" Jay screamed in sight of the skeleton.

"Relax! That's just Hageman." Cole said with a narrowed eye.

"You say that like I should be totally cool running into a long deceased explorer!" Jay replied in saying that it's not helping.

The Ninja got up and Nya picks up Hageman's backpack and pickax. "A long deceased explorer has a backpack full of gear we need to make it up to that passageway!"

The Ninja then put on spike shoes they found in the bag. They turn around and see the lava. "Woah!" They all said as they run towards the passageway.

Nya climbed the folded passageway stairs using the pickax as she was struggling to climb up due to the weight of her friends. "Did anyone know that Kai was this heavy? What did he eat for dinner last night, a cinder block?!" she asked sarcastically.

"Seriously, I am DONE with cake jokes from Kai after this." Cole argued as he attempts to stick his pickax into the stairs, only for it to slide off. He starts slipping. "No more cake jo—o-woah!" he falls backward and slides down the stairs. At that result, the Ninja start sliding down until Nya sticks her pickax into the stairs again and Harumi hold onto the chain to keep them from falling over. What she didn't know her hands were glowing a weak golden glow, which surprises her that the Ninja aren't heavy as they look, which surprisingly she wasn't that strong before.

Jay almost fall into the spikes but Lloyd grabbed the chain from keeping him from hitting it. " _Brobrogoo-goo_ " he said nervously.

"Nya!" Lloyd yelled.

"Nya!" Zane cried out as well.

"I'm okay!" Nya assured. "But I can't move! Or I'll lose my grip!" Nya added.

"Nobody move!" Zane ordered as he start pulling the others up as the lava starts filling up the spike pit, just as Jay is being pulled up by Zane. But he was about to slip, "Uh a little help!" he asked until Harumi though of a plan.

"Guys! I know Jay already did this, but trust me. Ninja-Go!" Harumi announced as she uses her Spinjitzu to get the Ninja inside her dark greenish tornado to make it up slided stairs, before Harumi Spinjitzu died down, their was a little golden light in her tornado before she stopped and got them on the safe ground with the ninjas groaning but not tangled up this time.

"I thought you told Jay and the rest of us not to do Spinjitzu while chain up." Cole said to Harumi.

"Zane and Harumi needed some help to get us out of that death trap, so I uses my Spinjitzu to get some speed going. Be thankful we didn't get tangled up again." Harumi said.

"Wasn't there a sudden change to your Spinjitzu, Harumi?" Zane asked.

Harumi then thought back a bit and notice her Spinjitzu suddenly change colors from green to a little gold. "Yeah. That is strange." she replied.

"Let's talked about this later! We gotta get out of here!" Lloyd reminded them of the lava that coming towards them as they ran for it and make it out of the passage.

The Ninja run towards the wooden bridge and stopped. "Oh yeah! This thing! Come on! We're home free!" Jay announce as he walks into the planks and falls through when one of them broke. Lloyd grabs onto the chain to save Jay from falling. "Ah-ah! Pull me up! Pull me up! Pull me up!" Jay said in fear as Lloyd them pull Jay up.

"I gotcha!" Lloyd said to him.

"Maybe that was just a bad step?" Nya suggested as she puts one foot onto two planks, which both snap. Nya backs up, just as the whole bridge collapses.

"That was anticlimactic." Harumi commented.

" _Brobrogoo-goo_ !" Jay said again.

"Will you stop that?!" Lloyd yelled. "It doesn't help!" he added.

" _You haven't even tried it_ !" Jay replied.

"Jay! Enough saying that word, or I'll Spinjitzu you into next week if we get out of here!" Harumi yelled at him with a stirn look that made Jay scared and not saying that for now.

"We need a plan!" Lloyd suggested quickly changing the topic to the task at hand.

"Like what, Lloyd? What kind of plan could possibly help us get out of this mess? There's no bridge!" Cole pointed out.

"Then we make one!" Lloyd said.

"Make what?" Zane asked.

"We become the bridge!" Lloyd said. "We link our arms and hands and we make a bridge!" he explained.

"A Ninja Bridge!" Jay said excitedly.

"You see? You say that like it's a thing. That's not a thing!" Cole exclaimed.

"We're going to make it a thing! Look, we all know we haven't been working together the way we used to, but Ninjago is relying on us. We're the only chance they have. And if we can't bridge our differences and work together, then there is no hope." Lloyd speech aloud to the group.

"I'm not usually big on crazy plans, but we don't have much choice." Cole said.

"He's right. Let's do this." Nya agreed.

"Ninja Never Quits." Harumi added for impirastion.

The Ninja then stack each other up with Jay on the bottom to hold them in place.

"Okay, on three, topple." Lloyd explained. "One. Two. Three!" he said in announce as the Ninja topple over and make a bridge, with Jay being on one end and Nya in the opposite end. Nya sticks her pickax into her the side she's on.

"Okay, Jay. On three, let-" Nya was cut off when Jay pushes himself forward, causing the Ninja to swing to the other side.

"Who go without counting to three!" Harumi said sarcastically.

"Ow! Uh!" Jay screamed as he hit the wall and then saw lava rising towards him. "Why is it always me?!" he exclaimed as the Ninja climb onto the other side they're on as Jay get pulled up. "Ahh!" he scream as climb to the platform, safe from the lava (again).

"Ha! It worked! "Ninja bridge!" It's officially a thing! It's a thing!" Cole exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah but let's not get ahead of ourselves." Harumi stated.

"Ugh. I never want to see another pyramid in my life!" Lloyd added with the Ninja running out of the pyramid.

* * *

The Ninja gets out of the pyramid, only for lava to surround it. "Oh no." Lloyd exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Cole asked for a plan.

"I..I'm sorry. I failed us." Lloyd said in sorrow.

"No. We fail each other." Zane stated.

"We tried our best Lloyd." Harumi added. "We tried."

"Aw, their right. We're all to blame." Jay agreed.

"Especially Kai." Cole pointed out to the still unconscious fire ninja. "He didn't help at all."

"Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo." Jay said before they met their demised while sitting on the ground.

The Ninja look at each other in silent when Jay keep saying the words. It was silent until Zane said the words when he sit on the ground. "Brobrogoo-goo."

The other Ninja just shrug and then sit down with their friends as they all said the words for their final moments. "Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo." They all said until they saw P.I.X.A.L flies toward them in the ShuriCopter. The Ninja all cheer.

"P.I.X.A.L!" Lloyd said first.

"Glad to see you!" Nya added.

"Hold on." P.I.X.A.L said as she lower a hook to the Ninja. Cole attaches the chain to the hook. P.I.X.A.L. flies off in the ShuriCopter.

* * *

The Ninja flew back to the Desert of Doom where the Ninja's rides are parked. "Thank you, P.I.X.A.L. We would have literally been toast without you." Lloyd thanks her.

"Yeah. A few more moments, and the Ninja will be added with a side of lava." Harumi added.

"How did you find us?" Zane asked his girlfriend.

"The paperboy told us where you were."

"Paperboy?" The Ninja all asked in confused.

"It's a long story. Come on. Let's get those chains off you." P.I.X.A.L said as she brought out some kind of laser cutter and then cut the chain off the Ninja. "There is no time to waste. A Serpentine witch has raised an army and is laying siege to Ninjago City." she said to the ninjas.

"This is bad." Lloyd said.

"No kidden. We gotta stop her before she burns down the whole city." Harumi stated as Kai starts to wake up.

"Ugh. Where am I? What happened?" Kai asked the group in confusion as the Ninja huddle up around him.

"Kai, buddy!" Jay cheerfully said.

"You're awake!" Nya said in relief.

"Long story short: the Serpentine witch that stole your powers is attacking Ninjago City. We've got to stop her! Fast!" Lloyd quickly said as P.I.X.A.L cut Kai's chain.

"Uh. Okay. but-ugh!" Kai said as he touch his face. "Why does my face hurt so much?" he asked the group.

Jay has flashbacks of Kai being hit against different walls while trying to escape the pyramid. The Ninja all explained at once but only confuses Kai even more on not buying it. It last long until P.I.X.A.L cut Lloyd's chain and now the ninjas are all free.

"Here's the important thing: we're free again and ready for round two." Lloyd simply said. "Aspheera has no idea what she's in for now." he announce.

"Ninja, go!" The Ninja all raise their fist in the air as the all said the word at once. The Ninja all got into their rides with the Rock Cycle, Katana 4x4 and the Royal Bike repair with P.I.X.A.L's help in getting the spare parts they need as all 5 vehicles drove off and headed towards to Ninjago City to stop Aspheera siege.

As they drove, Harumi (on her bike) was having thought on what she did in the pyramid while helping the ninja escape from it. "How can I be that strong? I was never that strong before. And why did my Spinjitzu change colors?" she thought to herself of how is it possible. "I'll have to put that aside for now until Aspheera is dealt with." she said to herself as she continue with the Ninja to save the day.

**Will the Ninja save Ninjago City from Aspheera? What is Aspheera after? Will Kai gets his powers back? What is happen to Harumi and how did she do all that in the pyramid? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Ninjago: The Ninjas manage to escape the pyramid thanks to P.I.X.E.L coming to their rescue. Along the way, Harumi have a brief change in her spinjitzu and her strength somehow increase while they headed back to Ninjago City to stop Aspheera. What is happen to Harumi? Will the Ninjas stop Aspheera? Will they save Ninjago City? What or who is Aspheera looking for? Find out now.**

* * *

**Author's note: This is a two part story. Though the first one will be short since the Ninjas came in late near the end of it. I i keep seeing reviews on someone who is telling me to update. I said to other people that it takes time to make. And I need inspiration to keep it going. But I appreciated that people are loving my work, I know it was almost half a year since my last update but I didn't have much time to do it or the inspiration. And I promise I'll continue the update in the near future.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Snakeastrophy (Near the end)/Powerless

**Meanwhile at the roads to Ninjago City:**

The Ninjas drove out of the desert and back to Ninjago City. They just managed to get back and saw the city in the middle of a fire snake invasion.

"Our city!" Cole exclaimed in shock.

"Looks like Aspheer managed to get ahead of us." Harumi pointed out.

"Come on guys! We gotta stop this seige!" Lloyd announces when they charge through the city to fight off the villains.

As they searched through the city, a man was heard screaming. "Aah! Somebody help me!" he screamed as he was being picked up by an Elemental Corba. The Ninja saw this and rushed into action. The Cobra throws him into the air, but Kai's Katana 4x4 knocks the snake and catches him. Soon, the Rock Cycle, the ShuriCopter, the Royal Bike and the Land Bounty appear. The cobra breathes fire, but Lloyd and Jay use Energy and Lightning. The cobra is still alive. Harumi revved up her bike and pushed a button, a pack of chains burst out and tied up the cobra, Nya used a fire hydrant and commanded the water to attack the cobra. The cobra turns into black smoke. Zane uses ice to defeat the cobra.

"Thank you, you're back, thank you!" Fred Finely said quickly to the ninja. "I thought that thing was gonna eat me!"

Lloyd came up to him. "It's okay. You're gonna be fine." he assure.

"No I'm not gonna be fine, I'm not!" Fred Finely panicked. "I'm gonna be scared for the rest of my-" he was cut off by Cole.

"Hey, buddy, i-it's gonna be okay. All right." Cole said calmly.

Fred Finely then calmed down. "Okay, yeah, I'm … I'm okay now."

"Look, we have to go. We've have to find Aspheera. She's the cause of all this." Lloyd explained to him.

"Do you know where she is?" Harumi asked.

"Gayle Gossip already found her." Fred revealed. "Aspheera is on her way to the Ninjago Museum of History."

"What are we waiting for?" Cole questioned to the group. "Let's hit the road." he announce as the ninjas got on their vehicles and leave to find aspheera to stop her evil plans while leaving Fred couching from the dust they left behind.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in town, the citizens continue to run away from group of Elemental Cobras. The cobras start spitting fire at numerous buildings and vehicles. Leroy's balloon is popped by the cobra's fire and he runs off. The Police Commissioner stands in front of the cobras, along with Jimmy and another officer. The two officers place roadblocks in front of themselves.

"Halt!" Police Commissioner ordered then the Elemental Cobras all stopped. "As police commissioner of Ninjago City, I hereby inform you, you are in violation of city codes 54-1 "Wanting destruction." he declared as the two of the cobras look at each other, confused. "And 63-6 "Open flames in public." You are under arrest!" One Elemental Cobra spits fire at the commissioner, but misses, hitting the police car behind them and disintegrating it. "Let 'em have it, boys!" He called out to his men as Jimmy and the other officer aim a water hose connected to a fire hydrant at an Elemental Cobra, almost burning it. The water drips. "Oh, great." he said as the two officers see that the fire hydrant has been destroyed by an Elemental Cobra. The cobra burns the hose. Elemental Cobras start surrounding the Commissioner and the two officers. "Uh-uh.." he said in fear until Cole and Kai ride towards the scene in the Rock Cycle and Katana 4x4. "It's the Ninja!" he said cheerfully as all the Ninja arrived.

"Hang on guys!" Cole announced as the ninjas jumped out of their vehicles and stand side-by-side.

"How about a fair fight?" Lloyd joked.

"Because were gonna kick the scales out of you snakes!" Harumi added.

The Ninja run toward the Elemental Cobras. Zane throws Ice at one cobra. Lloyd kicks another cobra and Jay shocks another with Lightning. Harumi did a double flying kick to one of the cobra.

"I got this one! Ah!" Cole announce as he uses his Earth Punch and knocks back the cobras.

Lloyd got on top of a police car and called out, "Nya!" he yelled as he blasts Elemental Cobras with Energy. "Can you get us some Water?" he joke.

"I'll try!" Nya yelled as she run, while Cobras spit fire at her. She dodges the fire. "He-yah!" she yelled as she runs towards a fire hydrant and kicks off the lid. She manipulates the water and blasts it at the cobras.

Cole, Harumi and Zane do Spinjitzu and hit cobras.

Kai sees two citizens being cornered by two Elemental Cobras. "Pick on someone your own size!" he declared as he tries blasting them with Fire, but nothing happens. He grunts. The two cobras turn around. "Oh, right. No powers!" The cobras start for Kai but are then electrocuted by Jay. Kai turns around and Jay salutes him. The latter goes off to fight other Elemental Cobras. Kai sighs. The Ninja finish fighting the Elemental Cobras.

"Oh, thank you! It's good to have you all back!" Police Commissioner cheered.

"Good to be back, Commissioner!" Lloyd admit as the ninjas (Except Harumi) took off their hoods. Lloyd turned to Harumi and notice she's a little nervous to reveal herself to others. "It's okay, he can trust us." he advices.

Harumi sigh as she remove her hood to reveal her face to the officers as they gasp in shock.

"Princess Harumi?!" Commissioner asked in shock. "You're alive?!"

"Yeah, I'm alive. And part of the ninja group now." Harumi said while feeling guilt. "I know we have some differences in the past, but I wanted to make up my mistakes for what happen. Like when the sons of garmadon escape and one oni survive a few months ago."

"That was you!?" Commissioner asked.

"Yes, it was Commissioner." Lloyd said for her as the ninjas stood side by side with her. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be cure from the dark matter when the oni control me."

"She wouldn't have help up how to survive the pyramid when he almost hit the lava." Jay asked.

"Heck, she wouldn't stand against the Sons of Garmadon to help save Lloyd." Kai added.

"And I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to this city. And I'm not proud for what I did." Harumi added with a sigh.

Commissioner looked at the group then at Harumi as he had a thought for a moment as he sigh. "Well, you did help save the city a few months back." he admitted as Harumi was surprise. "The sons of garmadons at the prison did say you turned you back on them, so, if the Ninja trust you, I trust you."

Harumi was silent as she blink. "Thank you Commissioner, it the least I could to to make up for my mistakes."

"Hate to break up this reunion but we still have a snake to stop." Jay reminded them.

"Oh right." Commissioner said as he gets a notification on his cell phone. "We're getting reports, the leader of the serpents is heading for the Ninjago History Museum!" he told them.

"Her name's Aspheera. And she's deeply nuts." Cole added.

"Whatever she's after, you better not let her get it." Lloyd ordered.

"How can we help?" Commissioner asked.

"Evacuate as many people as you can and set up a perimeter. We'll handle the rest." Lloyd told them.

The Commissioner turned to the other officers. "You heard him!" he said to them as they run off.

"We better get a move on!" Lloyd said to the group.

"The sooner we stop her, the sooner we save the city." Harumi added as the ninjas (Except Kai) put their hoods on as they run off, but Kai stood there.

"Actually… I'm sitting this one out." Kai explain to the group as they turned around in shock.

"What?!" They all said unside.

" Aspheera stole my powers, remember? I can't help!" Kai reminded them. "I mean, Jay had to save me just now. Jay!" he pointed out.

Jay looked sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. "Huh. That's a weird way of saying thanks." he said.

Lloyd took his hood off and walked up to him.

"Just go without me. I'll only get in your way." Kai said in depress as Lloyd put his hand on his shoulder.

"Power's don't make a hero." Lloyd stated as he remember his experience without his powers when his father took over Ninjago City.

Kai scoffs as he slap Lloyd's hands off. "Dude, that's just something that people with powers say to make people without powers feel better." he replied rudely.

"That's not true! We need you." Lloyd said.

"Kai, look at me," Harumi began as she and kai stare at each other. "I'm a simple girl, a girl who never have powers to begin with to even become a ninja. I always wanted to make things right for myself but now I'm doing this for the people, even if I don't have the power to do it." she stated as Kai took a silent while thinking this through, but was interrupted by fireballs falling down.

"We don't have time to argue!" Nya shouted. "The people in that museum need help!" she reminded them.

"She's right! We gotta go!" Cole stated as Kai turns around on not wanting to go to be useless.

"If you change your mind, you'll know where we'll be." Lloyd said to him.

"Remember Kai, it's not the power that makes the person, it's the person behind the power." Harumi added as the Ninja starts running to the museum. They jump over the police car. Lloyd and Harumi jumps on. They looks at Kai and follows the others. A kid wearing a costume of Kai's suit runs toward Kai and bumps into him. He falls down.

"Ah! Where'd you come from?" Kai questioned as the kid got back up.

"I saw you and came to get your autograph. Can you make it out to Jake, your biggest fan?" Jake questionly as a fanboy he is. "You guys probably just saved my home and every other building here!" he explained.

Kai looked at him as he sigh. "The other Ninja did that, kid." he said.

Jake stared at him in confusing. "Why didn't you go with them?" he questioned.

"My powers...aren't so powerful..anymore." Kai explain with sadness of not having his powers.

"So what? You can't just quit! Ninja never quit." Jake declared.

"I'm not quitting!" Kai argue.

"You're quitting." Jake pointed out.

Kai gets annoyed of the kids words. " It's complicated, kid." he countered as Jake almost cried. "Oh, quit it with the eyes, will ya?" he pleaded as Jake hands Kai his autograph book and runs off. "Hey, Jake! Where you going?" he questioned as Jake turns around.

"If you won't help the Ninja, I will!" Jake declared as he run off.

Kai looks at the autograph book's cover and sees a red ninja sticker and fire sticker on it. "Oh, great!" realizing on what he did, he runs off after Jake.

* * *

At the other side of town, Aspheera rides Fire Fang towards the Ninjago City History Museum, while Gayle Gossip leads the way. One Elemental Cobra holds Vinny in its mouth. It cuts to the Ninjago Museum of Natural History. Two security guards watch the news on a TV, showing the Elemental Cobras attacking the city.

"Oh man, the whole city's going crazy out there." the young security guard said.

"I heard on the news, all these snakes are taking orders from some Serpentine sorceress." the old one added as the young one chuckle.

"Well, good thing we're safe and sound in here." the young one pointed out as a cobra's fire bursts the door open. Aspheera and a cobra holding a poster of a scroll slither into the room.

"Ah-Ah! Uh!" the security guards said in fright as Aspheera came closer to them.

"I seek this!" Aspheera pointed out to the scroll in the poster.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-That's the Serpentine exhibit. Hall D! Ah!" the young one said in fright as Aspheera leads the Cobras to the Serpentine exhibit. It cuts to guests in one of the museum's exhibits. A tour guide is telling guests about the scrolls in the exhibit.

* * *

Inside the Serpentine exhibit, a tour guide was giving the guests a tour of the history of the Serpentines. "And here we have the finest ancient scroll collection in all of Ninjago." he stated as they hear the door open. "Gah!" he yelled as Aspheera and the Elemental Cobras slither into the room. The tour guide points in another direction. "Children, this way, this way, this way!" he stated as he lead the guesses out of the room.

Aspheera looks at multiple scrolls in different glass cases as she search each one. "No. Lame. Fake! Where is it?!" she yelled out as she starts knocking down the cases. Vinny and Gayle Gossip (Who were captured earlier) looked at her as Gayle is curious.

"I think this is good news." Gayle said to Vinny with a smile.

"I dunno, she looks pretty ticked off." Vinny pointed out nervously.

"Exactly." Gayle said as Aspheera hits a sarcophagus with her staff.

"Yah!" Aspheera yelled as the sarcophagus falls to the ground and a black Pyro Viper's body rolls out. "Ah!' she yelled as she hits the body with her staff, reviving the snake.

The snake came to life and coughs. " Oh-Oh, my. I must have been out for a while. Aspheera! Your eternal greatness! It is I, Char!" he said frequency.

"Who?" Aspheera asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Your humble servant." Chard said as he bow to her. "I have served you fiercely and loyally, carrying out your every whim. Your every command!" he added.

Aspheera pushed him away for a bit. "Yes, of course. Char." she said but still have no clue on what he ment.

"Th-Thank you, mistress, for bringing me back." Char thanked. "I'm deeply, deeply touched that you should come here for me." he added.

"I'm here for this!" Aspheera yelled as she points her staff at the scroll poster. "Not you."

"Ah!" Char yelled in fright.

" If you wish to serve me, find me that scroll!" Aspheera commanded Char as he bow to her.

"Your wish is my command." Char said as he leads the way to the scroll. Unknowingly, Lloyd watches them from behind a door.

* * *

Behind the door, the rest of the team (Except Kai) are behind Lloyd waiting for his signal.

Lloyd turned his head to tell the group. "They're looking for a scroll. Must have some special kind of power, but they haven't found it yet."

"If they are look for a scroll that powerful, no way it would be Serpentine related." Harumi pointed out.

"Maybe it's in another exhibit." Nya added as she walks towards a map of the museum. The other Ninja follow. "Hall H!" she called.

"Come on. If we hurry, we can beat them." Lloyd ordered as the Ninja all start running to Hall H. Aspheera, Char, and the cobras are shown rushing to Hall H. Gayle looks at one of the Elemental Cobras, but it hisses at her. The Ninja run toward Hall H's door. "There! Look!" He points at the exhibit signs next to the door. Lloyd opens the door and they enter the room. They see the scroll inside a glass case. "This has to be it!" he said.

"If this is the right scroll, we have to get it out of Aspheera's scally hands." Harumi pointed out.

"Great!" Jay agreed. "Kai, melt the glass!" he pointed to the case until he remembers Kai is not with them or has his powers. "Oh… yeah." he said.

"I'm starting to get what Kai ment." Harumi said as she facepalm herself.

"It wouldn't work anyway." Cole said. "It's probably clearstone. Maybe if I caused a centralized earthquake…" he stopped as Nya walks to the case and opens it. "Or we could do that." he said in embarrassed.

Lloyd walks to the case and grabs the scroll. Energy starts rushing through his body and it comes out of his head like flames.

"Lloyd!" Nya and Harumi both yelled as nya knocks the scroll out of his hand and he turn back to normal as the flame stopped as he panted.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"What happened?" Zane questioned.

"I...I don't know." Lloyd told them. "It was like suddenly I felt this... this wave of energy pass through me."

"You head was on fire!" Jay pointed out.

"I think we now know what Ashpeera wanted this scroll." Harumi said while looking at the scroll.

"She's right guys." Lloyd said as the doors open up, revealing Aspheera and her army.

"Ah! You...impossible! I left you entombed!" Aspheera said in shock.

"Yeah? Well, we got out!" Cole boasted.

"It will take more than chains and lava to keep us ninjas down!" Harumi added.

Aspheera was not at least surprise as she smiled at them. "Attack!" she ordered as her cobras charge.

"Don't let her get the scroll!" Lloyd told them as the Ninja run to the scroll.

Aspheera and Char rush to the scroll as well. Aspheera hits the scroll upward and Lloyd kicks it higher up. Zane and Jay start fighting Char. Cole hits an Elemental Cobra with his hammer and Nya blasts Water at it. Jay electrocutes Char. The scroll falls down and Lloyd catches it. Aspheera knocks the scroll out of his hands and Harumi pushed her out of the way. Lloyd kicks it upward, while Jay and Cole fight Elemental Cobras. Aspheera tries to hit Lloyd with her staff but misses as Harumi blocked her staff with her sword and she punch her back. He throws the scroll across the room. Nya and Zane are seen using their Elemental Powers on two of the cobras. Lloyd and Aspheera rush to the scroll. The Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu rolls next to Char. He tries grabbing it, only for Aspheera to push him aside.

"That's mine!" Aspheera told him as she was kicked by Lloyd. "Ah!"

Lloyd picks up the scroll, but Aspheera knocks him backwards. The scroll goes flying. Lloyd runs toward the scroll's direction and catches it. Aspheera rushes to Lloyd and knocks him back. Jay dodges one of the cobra's fireballs and electrocutes the snake. Harumi then jump up into the air and flip into a cobra and back kick the other.

In the back, Vinny and Gayle are still seeing the whole thing. "Uh, G-Gayle." Vinny said as he sees a cobra slither into the room. He shakes Gayle's shoulder. "We should get out of here." he told her.

"I want to see this." Gayle said on staying for her news.

"Gayle, come on!" Vinny had enough of her pride that he drag her out much to her protest.

Lloyd and Aspheera fight for the scroll. The scroll is caught by Lloyd and the latter kicks Aspheera. She knocks him back. Just as she's about to catch it, Lloyd kicks her back and catches the scroll. Energy flows through his body. Aspheera knocks him onto the floor.

"Ha!" Aspheera yelled.

"Ah!" Lloyd grunts from the kick as he gets back up. He runs, leaps, and blasts a powerful Energy at Aspheera. She dodges and the element hits the wall, creating a hole in it. Lloyd Looks at his hands surprises that his powers are stronger than before. Aspheera slithers towards him and knocks him back. "Ah! Gah!" he grunts.

"Lloyd!" Harumi yelled as she was pushed by a cobra's tail as Aspheera catches the scroll and chuckles.

"Yes. At last!" Aspheera cheered as Lloyd gets back up. "The power of the Forbidden Scroll is mine." She attaches the scroll to her staff. She unrolls the scroll as she feels its power flowing threw her. "Mine!" she yelled in victory

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Lloyd declare as the Ninjas regroup to ready to strike. The Ninja run at Aspheera, and then she does what looks like Forbidden Spinjitzu as it was bigger and powerful then the regular ones.

"Oh no!" Nya yelled.

"Not this time!" Harumi added.

"Ninja-Go!" Lloyd called out as the Ninja all do Spinjitzu. The Ninja's tornadoes clash against Aspheera's, only for them to be knocked back, except for Lloyd. Aspheera tries to knock him back, but Lloyd stops himself. She moves her Spinjitzu tornado toward Lloyd and knocks him back. Aspheera laughs and blasts fire at the ceiling. Parts of the ceiling fall on the Ninja. "No!" Lloyd yelled as they were trapped inside.

Ashpeera is resurrecting more Pyro Vipers and conjures Elemental Cobras. "My loyal servants, rise and obey." she commanded. "You three, finish the Ninja. The rest of you, follow me." she ordered as she left the two cobras about to finish the ninjas as Jake jumped in.

"I won't let you hurt them." Jake declared as he stand between the Lloyd and the cobra, as they were about to attack him, Kai jumped in and attack the two cobras, grab Jake and turn the sprinklers on.

"Now, Zane! Let'em have it!" Kai yelled as Zane defeats them with his Ice elements. Jake looked at his ninja idol in shock and happiness.

"You...you saved the day. Even without powers." Jake said to Kai.

"Yeah, well, I made a new friend who reminded me Ninja never quit." Kai said with a smirk under his masked.

"You mean...me?" Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah, Jake. I mean you. And I realize, power doesn't make the person, it's the person who makes the power." Kai said as everyone (Except for Lloyd, Harumi and Zane) embraces each other.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" Harumi asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lloyd replied.

"What happened back there?" Zane asked. "What did that scroll do to you?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, when I touched it, I felt...I felt…" Lloyd spattered.

"What?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, felt what Lloyd?" Harumi agree on wanting to know.

"Power." Lloyd said to them as they were in shock.

Zane and Harumi then have a flashback on their dreams of Aspheera holding the staff with the scroll in it. "Revenge!" Aspheera said in the flashback as they were snapped back into reality.

"Like nothing I've ever felt." Lloyd added. "We have to get it back, guys. Before it's too late."

"If Aspheera have a scroll that powerful, we're the only ones who know what she is doing and what we're gonna do to stop her." Harumi added as she have another golden spark in her eyes for a sec as is faded out as she stare at the path that is blocked with Aspheera holding a powerful scroll on the lose, threatening the city.

* * *

**Will the Ninja stop Aspheera? Will they get the scroll before it's too late? What is the scroll? Will Zane and Harumi dreams come to pass? Find out next time!**

* * *

**A/N sorry for the wait people, lost my mojo and time with my family really got me distracted. But now I'm back and I'll update the next one as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Ninjago: The Ninjas made it back to the city and manage to catch up to Aspheera, but what they found was shocking when some scroll manage to power Lloyd up, that's when Aspheera came in and stole the scroll from them and that's when Kai came in and save the day. Will the ninjas stop Aspheera before it's too late? Will they get the scroll out of her hands? Will they save Ninjago? Find out now.**

* * *

**Okay I know I said soon but apparently, I never have much time to do these things anymore and not enough inspiration to go around these days, I'll see I'll update when I can with the other chapters but until then, just enjoy the chapters that are posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Ancient History

In Ninjago City, the citizens are running in terror by Aspheera and her snake fire army. Aspheera and Char watches from atop of a building.

"Look at them." Aspheera said with a chuckle. "Scurrying like frightened field mice. Heh."

"What is your command?" Char asked. " Shall we conquer the city? Build you a new empire?" he questioned as Aspheera scoff.

"I have no desire to rule a weak and timid rabble." Aspheera pointed out. "I seek one thing: Revenge." she explained.

"Revenge, yes!" Char agreed. "Wonderful, sweet revenge. Against whom?

"Who do you think?" Aspheera sarcastically said. " Against the Treacherous Deceiver who betrayed me. Who imprisoned me for ages inside a crumbling pyramid." she point out with rage in her eyes.

"Ah, him. Him." Char said in fear. "That's what I thought, just-just checking."

"I will repay his treachery tenfold." Aspheera declared as she holds up her staff with the scroll. "With the power of the Forbidden Scroll, I will banish him to the most forsaken place in all creation."

"But how will you find him?" Char asked.

"With this." she said as she open up the scroll. "It belonged to him. It bears his scent. Fire Fang. To me. Lead me to the Treacherous Deceiver. Find him, Fire Fang." she ordered as the creature smell the Deceiver's scents as it point to a direction. "Go, Fire Fang, lead me to the one who betray me. Go!" she ordered as they moved to the direction the creature pointed at.

* * *

Meanwhile at the museum, the ninjas finally removed some debris that blocked their way.

"Finally. We're out." Harumi said with a relief.

"This way. Come on." Lloyd pointed out as they see Ninjago City on fire as they saw the Fire Fang with Aspheera on it. "We gotta stop that thing." he said as he was about to run at it but Zane stopped him.

"Wait, Lloyd." Zane said, "Aspheera has beaten us twice. And with the scroll she is more powerful than ever." he pointed out.

"He's got a point Lloyd." Harumi agreed. "And the first time was without the scroll in her scaly hands." she added.

"We can't just give up." Lloyd declared.

"We are not proposing that." Zane replied. "But Master Wu taught us to think before we rush into battle." he added while continuing, "We need to know more about her and this…"Deceiver." Perhaps then we will find a way to defeat her."

"You're talking about Serpentine history." Kai pointed out.

"Aspheera is a snake, so she basically accent Serpentine." Harumi pointed out.

"Yeah. Who do you plan to ask?" Cole asked as they thought of who would know so much about Serpentine history.

"What about Skales?" Jay called out as they looked at him. "Well, he's Serpentine. Maybe he knows." he suggested.

"The Serpentine don't usually get involved." Nya pointed out.

"After what's going on right now, it's only a matter of time until their home is invaded." Harumi pointed out.

"Only one way to find out." Cole agreed to Harumi.

"Okay. Jay, Cole, and Kai, you guys track down Skales. Find out what you can." Lloyd said.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Kai refer to the rest of the team.

"We're gonna see if we can slow Aspheera down. Get that scroll back. Come on!" Lloyd yelled as Kai, Cole and Jay went underground to the sewers while the rest of the team head out to stop Aspheera.

* * *

In the sewers, Jay, Cole and Kai made it underground with Jay holding a flashlight while also disgust of the sewers.

"Aw why does Skales have to live in a sewer?" Jay asked in disgust while they walk, "Does the smell bother him? It smells like Cole's sock."

"Hey!" Cole shouted in defence while Kai snicker a little as the ninja team found three tunnels with graffiti symbols. "Aw, great. I don't suppose either of you know how to read Serpentine." he asked the others.

"Nope." Kai replied.

"Not me." Jay also replied.

"Aw, we should have brought Zane." Cole groan.

"Well we might as well flip a coin." Kai suggest.

"Oh, what's the difference." Jay pointed out. "Which tunnel was it again?" he asked.

"I say we go back and-" Cole was cut off when he turned around and saw something as a blade pointed at him. "Ahh!" hs yell got Kai and Jay attention as they saw three Hypnobrai surrounding them.

* * *

On the surface, Nya, Zane, Lloyd and Harumi are running through the streets, searching for Ashpeera.

"They must be headed for the south side of the city." Zane said.

"But why?" Nya questioned. "There's nothing there." she proclaimed.

"We must assume that the Deceiver is there." Zane suggested.

"If he's still alive." Harumi replied.

"Zane. Can you find us a shortcut? So we can get ahead of her?" Lloyd asked.

"Cross referencing alternative routes." Zane scan the area until he found the route as they ran. "I have plotted the fastest route. This way." they turned as they saw a highway as a bus was coming. "Jump!" They all jump on a shuttle bus as they took off.

Lloyd look around for Aspheera until he sees the Fire Fang she was on. "There she is." He pointed out to the others.

"Lets go get her and that scroll." Harumi proclaimed.

"Now." Zane called out as they all jumped out of the bus.

"So what's the plan?" Nya asked.

"I have an idea." Zane said before he run off.

"Where are you going Zane?" Harumi asked.

"Yeah. Aspheera's over there." Nya pointed out.

"I will return." Zane called out as he ran.

Lloyd turned to Nya and Harumi. "You two distract her while I try to get that scroll back." they nodded as they split up as Lloyd jumps onto a building and sees the distance to the next. "Here goes nothing." he said to himself as he use Spinjitzu to glide across the distance.

Nya and Harumi ran until they see a group of Pyro Vipers. "Hya fellas." They called out to them as she and Harumi fought the Pyro Vipers while blocking their attacks. As they saw more they uses Spinjitzu on them. "Ninja, Go!" they both called out as they defeated the Pyro Vipers as Harumi Spinjitzu gave a brief golden glow again in her Spinjitzu as they stopped as Nya notice.

"Harumi, your Spinjitzu shows a golden glow again." Nya said as Harumi was confused as she wondered what is going on with her.

"Lets figure that out later, right now, lets distract Aspheera." Harumi announce as they charge forward.

On the Fire Fang, Aspheera sees the girls coming at her. "Again? These Ninja are a plague. Fire Fang, destroy them." she ordered as Fire Fang tries to swipe them with its tail but they jump and then uses fire balls to blast them but they dodges. Nya then turn to see a fire hydrant.

"Sorry. But we have other plans." Nya joked as she broke broke the top of the hydrant off and uses her water power on the Fire Fang but failed as it uses it fire breath to evaporate the water as it push Nya back near the edge of a canal.

"Nya!" Harumi yelled as she turned back to the Fire Fang as she charge at it, it tries to hit Harumi with it fire ball it she dodges as she stab it with her sword into it lower chest, the Fire Fang yelled in pain as it whip its tail at Harumi knocking her to the side.

"Harumi!" Nya yelled as she sees Lloyd on a building next to Aspheera's Fire Fang. "Lloyd. I hope this works." She muttered as she got up. "Hey! Not done yet, fire worm!" she called out to the fire fang as she uses her powers to get some water out of the canal and throw them at Aspheera.

"Destroy them!" Aspheera called out. "Nothing will stand in the way of my vengeance." she pointed her staff and shot fire magic at three cars and threw them at Nya but she shielded herself with the water that extinguish the fire and push the cars back.

As the fire fang got close, Lloyd jumped and hang on a horn"Hang on there, girls." he said as he climb to Ashpeera's thrown.

"Again! Blast it again, Fire Fang." Aspheera called out, but she didn't notice that Harumi was on the side of the Fire Fang climbing to Aspheera unnoticed.

"Surprises!" Lloyd called out as Aspheera turned to him and then he kicked her that knocked the staff off her hand as it spun in the air, they both jumped and they both grab each end of the staff as the scroll's power flow threw Lloyd as he flaming energy appeared on his head as they spun around. Lloyd tries to hold on but Aspheera smirked and then uses her Forbidden Spinjitzu to knock Lloyd off the staff and fell to a board and on a roof until he got his footing as he balance himself and then landed on the ground on both feet.

"There! Get them!" Char said to the troops as they ran at Lloyd as he ran back to Nya while shoot water at Fire Fang but counter it with fire as Nya saw him.

"Lloyd!" Nya called out as they found themselves surrounded.

"Where's Zane?" Lloyd as as they draw their weapons.

"Beats me? Where's Harumi?" Nya asked as they saw that Harumi isn't with them.

"Hey!" Harumi voiced called out as she stood next to Aspheera as she turned to her.

"Who are you!?" Aspheera demanded.

"A ninja who's here to stop your plans!" Harumi said as she kicked the staff off her hand as it landed on the tail of Fire Fang, they both race to it as they both grabbed it, and then suddenly, Harumi head burst out golden fire as her eyes burn glowing gold. Aspheera is surprise to see the ninja with no powers have power as Harumi then uses she uses a golden energy on her that pushed her back to her thrown as she climbed up that gave the view of Nya and Lloyd as they saw her with golden power.

"Is Harumi using…" Nya was in shock but cut off.

"Golding Power." Lloyd finished in awed and shock at the same time.

Harumi was about to attack her again but Aspheera uses Spinjitzu while she's un guarded as she let go of the staff and onto the ground in front of Lloyd and Nya.

"Harumi!" they both said as they ran to her as they picked her up as she rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked in worried.

"I'm okay Lloyd, but I felt power when I touch that staff." Harumi said as she looked at her hand, wondering how is it possible.

"Let's talk later, right now, we need Zane." Nya stated as they saw the fire snakes army charge at them as a few shards of ice hit the ground, keeping them at bay. They all looked up as they saw Zane in his ShuriCopter.

"You!" Aspheera yelled in anger as Zane shoots the ground, creating an ice wall to block the snakes. "This grows tiresome. Fire Fang, destroy them!" she ordered as Fire Fang breath fire as the ice wall is cracking.

"Hop on!" Zane called out as he lower the ropes as Nya, Harumi and Lloyd grabbed the ropes and flew off before the wall cracked and before the snakes get to them.

"What now?" Nya asked.

"I sure hope the others are doing better than we are." Lloyd said as he turned to Harumi who looked back. "And we need to figure out how you still got golden power." he added.

"I know, it's still inside me. I don't know how, but we're attend to find out soon." Harumi replied as they flew away from Aspheera.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sewers, Kai, Cole and Jay are pushed to a door with Hypobrais still behind them as they shove them to the door as the Ninja turned to them.

"Hey, watch it." Cole said to them.

"Yeah, we're friends with Skales, you know." Jay added with a smirk.

"And he's not gonna be happy when he hears you were shoving us around." Kai added as they heard the door open as they turned and saw Skales with a raise eyebrows.

"Is that what we are? Friends?" Skales asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Uh, s-sure we are. Right… pal?" Kai asked nervously.

"Every time you come down here, it's because someone is trying to destroy the surface world." Skales said as he moved closer.

"Uh, hehe." Cole said sheepishly as Kai step up.

"You're right. We're here because someone is attacking the surface world and we need your help, okay?" Kai explained. "We need to know about Aspheera and the Treacherous Deceiver." he asked as Skales' eyes widen at those names.

"Aspheera is a part of our history. But, this other name. Treacherous Deceiver. This I have never heard. But there is one who may know. Follow me." Skales said as he lead the group to a library with blue lighting as the Ninja gasp in awed of the sight. "This is Acidicus." he introduce to a Venomary who is reading a Clutch Powder book, "He runs our library. He loves books." he turned to Acidicus as he put his book down. "They wish to know about Aspheera and the Treacherous Deceiver." he told them.

"Aspheera, who tried to overthrow King Mambo the Fifth and the Treacherous Deceiver, who betrayed her. Yes. I know of this tale." Acidicus said as he climbed a ladder and grabbed a book and brought it to a table. "In the time of the First Spinjitzu Master, there was a truce between humans and Serpentine. Humans were forbidden to enter the valley of Serpentine, and the Serpentine were forbidden from human lands. But one whimful child disobeyed the law. A boy went along the Serpentine and was caught. He would have been punished but he was rescued by a Serpentine girl. The girl and the boy became friends. But the boy was evil and corrupted the Serpentine girl. He turned her against her own king and was betrayed by the boy." he finishes the story of the history of Aspheera as it showed the images of a boy who befriended a snake and betrayed it by using a scroll that locked her up.

The image of the scroll bought the ninjas attention as Cole pointed to it's illustration. "Hey, does that look familiar to anyone?" Cole asked Kai and Jay.

"That's the scroll Aspheera stole from the museum." Kai realize with eye widen.

"It is the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu." Acidicus informed them as the thought came to Jay.

"Oh, boy. I think I just realized who the Treacherous Deceiver is." Jay said as it got the rest attention.

"Well, who?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, spit it out." Kai asked as the two not getting it as Jay sigh.

"Ugh, think about it. Who's like, super, super, super old, and is treacherous enough to befriend a snake and then betray her?" Jay gave them a hint as they realize who it is.

"Garmadon!" Kai and Cole said unison as Jay shook his head with a smirk.

* * *

A little time later, the Kai, Cole and Jay raced back to the Monastery and find Wu in his room.

"There's an evil Serpentine sorceress called Aspheera attacking the city!" Jay called out as Wu turned to them.

"Aspheera?" Wu said as he know who their talking about.

"Yeah. Garmadon betrayed her and locked her in a pyramid for a thousand years." Kai informed.

"And she is _ticked_ off." Jay added. "She's not gonna stop until she finds him." as Wu sigh that gave his students attention.

"She is not looking for Garmadon." Wu said with his head down as he lift up to face his students. "She is looking...for me." he revealed as he is the Traitours Deceiver himself.

* * *

**Will the Ninjas stop Aspheera in time? What did Master Wu did to her? Will they figure out how Harumi still have her golden powers? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on Ninjago: The ninjas manage to find Aspheera as they try to find a way to stop, Lloyd try to take the staff away from her but in the process, Lloyd lost his grip, Harumi tries to do the same, but in the process leaves to a shock to all as they realizes that Harumi still have her golden powers after touching the staff, before she can do anything else however, Aspheera stole the staff back forcing Lloyd's group to retreat. For the other half of the group, they found out more about Aspheera and her history, they found out that their master Wu is the person Aspheera is looking for. Will the Ninja stop Aspheera for coming to Wu? Will Wu face his past? Will Harumi continue to control her golden power? Find out now!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**: Under Siege

In the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Master Wu told Kai, Cole, Jay and Pixal (Who showed up early) is telling a story that when he was a boy with his brother Garmadon, they have have gone to the serpentine pyramid as they cross the line of the serpentine side when the FSM formed a peace treaty so that if they stay on their side, his people stay in the other. And since the two of them crossed the line, they were locked up, but as Aspheera made a deal with them for freedom and secret keep in exchange for her to learn Spinjitzu, they made a promise so they left the pyramid. As they go home, their father asked them where have they been and they lied that they were at the lake trying to catch a fish, they both find out their father made two scrolls called Forbidden Spinjitzu and ask if it's for them, but they weren't since they were to dangerous. Wu was struggling to sleep that night as his mind was in the promise he made for Aspheera, the next day Wu teaches Aspheera spinjitzu, it took some time for her to get the skill right, but after a few practice, she finally did it, she learned Spinjitzu. But then, the next day, the villagers evacuated since Aspheera have used her Spinjitzu to overthrow the king, so Wu convinces his brother for help and uses the scrolls that their father told them not to use to stop Aspheera's uprising. The scrolls have power to amplify an elemental master's abilities, the problem is too powerful and dangerous to use but they use them carefully to stop Aspheera, after she was locked up, she swore revenge on Wu once she got out of her prison.

Wu finished the story as the others were in shock.

"_You're_ the Deceiver!?" Jay claimed in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You broke your own father's law, snuck into the land of Serpentine, and nearly started a war?" Kai asked in shock as Wu looked nervous.

"It-Its wasn't quite that-" Wu stammered but he was cut off by Cole.

"_And_ you befriended a snake and thought it would be a good idea to teach her Spinjitzu?" Cole pointed out.

"Well, it was complicated-" Wu said but was cut off by Pixel.

"And then you stole a dangerous scroll from your father, the First Spinjitzu Master, and broke the law again to defeat her?" Pixel added as she and the Ninja stare at their master in disapproval until Wu snaps.

"Yes, okay! Yes! I admit it all." Wu called out. "What can I say? I was young, and reckless, and-and.." he then sighs as he continued. " ...foolish. I never thought to hear the name Aspheera again. I thought all of this was in the past." he said as the monastery rumbled, startling the Ninja in surprise.

"What was that?" Pixel asked the group.

"The past is catching up to us." Kai said while looking to Wu as the all ran outside as they see Pyro Vipers as a Fire Fang spits out fire balls at the monastery gates.

"Look out!" Cole called out as the fireball almost hit them but dodge out of the way as they climbed over the gate wall looking at the army. "Looks like Lloyd and the others didn't slow Aspheera down much." he pointed out.

Kai turns to Wu angrily. "This is because of you, Master Wu." he angrily pointed, "You're our teacher. The one that's always lecturing about responsibility, and-and True Potential." he added.

"I made a mistake. I never thought this would come back to haunt me" Wu replied as they dodge another fireball.

"I can't believe this!" Kai yelled as another fireball hit the Monastery.

"Get down!" Jay called out as they all duck behind the walls of the monastery as Cole turned to Wu.

"You said your father created two Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, correct?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Wu replied. "We used them to defeat Aspheera, which made my father very angry. He hid them from us." he explained.

"Hid-" Cole was cut off by dodging another fireball but continued. "Hide them where?" he asked.

"I don't know." Wu answered with a sad frown.

"Well, someone must have found them." Kai pointed out. "Because Aspheera got one of the scrolls at the museum." he added.

"So, where's the second scroll?" Jay asked.

"If the scroll was at the museum, logic would dictate an archeologist or explorer found them." Pixel said as they all thought for a second and then their eyes widened in realization.

"Clutch Powders!" Jay, Cole and Kai yelled out.

* * *

While at the city, Zane is still piloting the ShuriCopter with Lloyd, Nya and Harumi riding with him.

"Great." Lloyd said. "The whole city's under attack and we have no idea where Aspheera is."

"Not to mention that Harumi still has her golden powers after touching the staff." Nya pointed out to Harumi behind her.

"Which I have no idea how I still have it." Harumi said as she looked at her hands.

"We'll worry about it later guys." Zane said, "Right now, we need to find Aspheera before things go down even worse." he announced as his webcam showed Cole who is calling.

"Lloyd, Nya, Zane, Harumi!" Cole called out.

"We're here, but with bad news. We lost Aspheera" Zane informs them.

"That's okay, we found her. She's attacking the temple!" Cole replied as the group gasped.

"What?" Lloyd asks in shock.

"Yeah, that's not all. We found out who the Deceiver is. And, um," Cole hesitated but blurted it out. "Well I'm just gonna say it. It's Wu." he said that caused Nya, Harumi and Zane to gasp in shock.

"What?" Lloyd asked again in shock

"How is that possible, of all the people, why Wu?" Harumi asked in equal shock.

"It's a long story. The good news is, we have a plan. We know how to defeat Aspheera. There's another scroll out there somewhere, and we think Clutch knows where it is." Cole informed them.

"Great, so where's Clutch's?" Nya asked as they didn't know where he was after the pyramid in the desert.

"If he was at the pyramid and ran away and the city's under attack, where would he be in times like this?" Harumi asked as they thought of where Clutch is now.

* * *

At that thought, Clutch is at the Ninjago City hospital in the middle of the siege. He relaxed and then a doctor nurse came to him.

"Mr. Powers. You hit the emergency call button? What's the emergency?" the doctor asked.

"So, could you raise my bed just a smidge—one smidge. Two would be too many." he asked as the doctor did so and left in annoyance. "Now this is what I call living." he said with a smile.

* * *

Back at the monastery, the Vipers are still trying to break down the door.

"Fire Fang, destroy the doors!" Aspheera demanded as Fire Fang continued to blast the doors with the Ninja covering behind the dragon statue.

"All those doors aren't gonna hold much longer." Cole called out.

"And we just replaced them." Jay said out loud that it will be the third time for them to fix the doors again.

"What do we do!?" Cole said as he was opening to suggestions.

"We still have a few surprises in store. P.I.X.A.L.!" Wu called out.

"Come on." Pixel said to the others as she flipped a hidden switch from the wall.

"When we renovated the temple. P.I.X.A.L. thought it would be wise to corporate several new defensive measures." Wu explained as Pixel releases two machine guns with water and shurikens in them on each side of the outside door of the monastery fighting the Vipers.

"Ho, oh, oh, water shurikens! Nice. Yeah!" Jay cheered "Get back!" he called out as the enemy pushed back a little.

"The Deceiver uses his weapons against us!" Char yelled in fear but Aspheera was not surprised.

"Bah, parlor tricks for one who possesses his Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu." Aspheera said as she used the scroll and blasted the machines guns away. "Fire Fang, the door!" she ordered as the Fire Fang destroyed the gate door.

"Run!" Kai calls out as Pixel leads them back to Hangar Bay as Aspheera and her troops get inside through the door.

"Come out, you coward! Come out and face me!" Aspheera yelled out for Wu.

"Yes! Face Aspheera! Queen of the Serpentine, and rightful ruler of all Ninja—" Char said as Aspheera turned to him.

"Oh, stop blathering, you fool, and ransack the temple! Find him!" Ashpeera ordered as Car turned to the troops.

"You heard her! Stop blathering and start ransacking! Go!" Char ordered as the troops searched through the monastery.

The Ninja made it to the Hanger Bay as they ran to the computer.

"We'll have to make our way out through the vehicle bay doors." Jay said as Pixel looked through the cameras that showed the Vipers surrounding all entrances.

"Negative. We are surrounded. We cannot get out that way." Pixel said.

"Great. Now we're trapped." Kai angrily called out and glared at Wu "Another thing I blame _you_ for." he points his finger at him in accusily as Cole walked between them.

"Kai, uh, maybe it's time to back off Master Wu and focus on what to do next." Cole told him as Kai walked away leaving Wu to sigh as Cole turned to him. "Aspheera stole his Elemental Fire. He feels useless now and that's why he's so angry at you." Cole told him to lighten the mood as Wu looked at Kai with thought.

"P.I.X., if we can't get out of here on foot, what's the plan? You usually have something up your sleeve." Jay asks her in despair.

"Well, it's not complete yet, but there is this." Pixel then pulls a lever that reveals a new mech, it was 2 as big as their old one that it's shoulders and it's arm and legs are green while its whole body is white with golden blades at the corners of its arms and legs and with wings. Jay cheers at the sight of it.

"New mech!" Kai cheered as well.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to work." Jay called out as they got to work on the mech.

Pixel grabbed a part and threw it to Kai. "Weld that to the manifold." she instructed him.

"On it." Kai nodded as he put the part in and tried to use his fire power, but remembered that he doesn't have it anymore thanks to Aspheera. He sighs in remembrance. "Oh, right. I'll just grab the welding torch, I guess." he said in sadness as he grabbed the welding torch and weld the part in as Wu looked at him in gult with Cole next to him.

"If it weren't for me, he'd still be able to control the Element of Fire." Wu sighs. "He's paid the price for my mistakes." he added.

* * *

Back at the Ninjago City's hospital, Clutch is typing his next story with a typewriter.

""That's when I knew that both the treasure and her art would belong to me."" Clutch chuckles. "Excellent! Finally enough peace and quiet to work on my memoirs." as he continued typing, Zane, Harumi, Lloyd and Nya came busting in, startling.

"We need the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu!" Lloyd called out.

"It is logical for you to comply." Zane added.

"Time for you to earn your keep, explorer boy!" Nya yelled.

"We need to know where the second scroll is!" Harumi added.

"What?" Clutch asked in shock. "No, no, no. Don't tell me. I don't want to know. You want to know why I don't want to know? Because it sounds like you want me to go on an adventure and NO THANKS!" Clutch yelled out at them.

"You're an explorer. All you do is adventure!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"No. All I _did_ was adventure. Now all I'm gonna do is cash big checks for writing books about those adventures. Cha-ching!" Clutch pointed out.

"You gotta be kidding me with this guy?" Harumi mumbled to herself.

"Dr. Powers, all of Ninjago is at stake." Zane pointed out.

"Can I tell you something about Ninjago? Its fate is _always_ at stake. Besides, I've got a broken leg. I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. Which, I do not." Clutch said while pointing to his cast foot.

"But without the second scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, we'll never—" Nya explained but was interrupted by Clutch.

"Oh, the second scroll? That's what you're looking for? Ha! No problem. It's at the Explorers Club." Clutch explained.

"Great!" Lloyd said with a smile. "You're a member. You can help us."

"Yeah, no. you see, that's the thing. Sounds like the beginning of an adventure, so, uh, how should I put this? NEIN!" Clutch yelled.

"You are a complicated and lazy man, you know that?!" Harumi pointed out with a golden glow in her eyes but Clutch didn't see it.

"Not that lazy. Complicated yes but not lazy." Clutch pointed out.

"That's it! You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Nya yelled as she tried to push Clutch out of bed.

Clutch then pushed the emergency button frantically as the female doctor came in. "Oh, my! Oh, doctor! Heh, I'm feeling woozy." he pretended to be sick.

"Oh, no! Your visitors would have to leave." She said as two more male doctors came in and kicked the ninja out.

"But we-" Lloyd tried to explain but they won't listen.

"Back off mister!" Zane yelled to get them off his back.

"Come on. We don't need his help anyway." Nya said as she walked out.

"At least we know where the second scroll is. Come on Lloyd let's go." Harumi told beside him as they turned and looked at Clutch who winked and clicked his tongue at them. "He's really complicated." she said as Lloyd nodded as they walked out as the female doctor closed the door behind them.

* * *

The Pyro Vipers and Elemental Cobras are unable to find the Ninja as they search through the Monastery. One Pyro Slayer is attacked by Wu's Chicken. Aspheera groans in annoyance.

"Enough you fools! Find me the Deceiver!" Aspheera ordered.

"B-But we searched everywhere." Char explained. "H-He's not here. Maybe we should take a break. Get some dinner and come back with a full belly and a fresh set of—" Char was cut off by Aspheera.

"Silence!" Aspheera yelled as she tried to shoot Char with a beam of fire, but missed as it hit that dart board instead and the elevator to the Hanger bay revealed itself. "A lift, by the-the, a lift!" Aspheera cheered.

"Yes! Well done, my Queen! We have found it together! All hail the Queen!" Char cheered as he pushed the button.

"Now." Aspheera laughed a bit. "I will have my revenge!" they waited for the elevator to open but nothing happened as they waited.

"Revenge in a minute. Sometimes it takes a while." Char explained as Aspheera glared at him as he pressed the button again simultaneously. "Anyyy minute." he said.

* * *

In the Samurai Cave, a constol was beeping green in alarm as Jay noticed it.

"Oh, no! Someone's called the elevator! P.I.X.A.L.!" Jay called out as Pixel went up to the console and deactivated the elevator.

"I've stopped it. But it's safe to assume they know where we are." Pixel explained as they are now discovered and still trapped.

"What do we do?" Cole asked the group.

"Oh, I wish Lloyd and the others were here." Jay asked as they needed more help.

"I guess we're just gonna have to fight them. Power, or no power." Kai said, even without his powers, he can still fight.

Wu then called out. "No. I will pay for my own mistakes. Alone." he said as he will face Aspheera alone.

The Ninja are shocked to hear from their sensei, "You can't do that. Aspheera would destroy you." Cole exclaimed.

"Perhaps that is for the best." Wu counter.

"Wha—How can you say that?" Jay asked in confusion.

"Because Kai was right." Wu pointed out. "I cannot be your master. I cannot teach you to take responsibility, if I run away from my own. You have paid for my mistakes. For that, I am sorry. Allow me, now, to make amends." he said as he walked closer to the door.

"Master Wu, don't." Kai said as he stopped him and walked closer to him. "I'm sorry I was angry. We all make mistakes. But giving yourself over to Aspheera would be another one. She can't be trusted. She'll still be dangerous and on the loose and—besides all that, we're family. We stick together. No matter what." That's when Wu smiled as he and Kai embraced each other in forgiveness as Jay started sobbing as they turned to him. "What?" Kai asked.

"That... was beautiful." Jay said while sobbing at the same time.

"Let's get ready to kick some Serpentine butt. Together." Cole announced as they were ready to fight. All the Ninja (Except Wu) cheered as they're ready to fight.

* * *

**Will Lloyd's team get the second scroll? Will the other half of the team hold out? Will the Ninja defeat Aspheera? Find out next time!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that took a little longer than expected, even though I have to focus on both ninja teams at the sametime. I'm starting to think I need to focus on just Harumi so I can speed things up, that is if it is okay for the fans. Those of you think of this idea, let me know.**


End file.
